Sinister Side Of The Volturi
by The Dopey Kind Of Magic
Summary: Marie Archer is a 16 year old girl, living in the streets near Volterra Castle in the year 1810. Her family fortune taken from her, she scavenges for food. That is until she is taken to the Volturi for 'special uses'. Why is she saved? What does she find?
1. Rats For Company

**Hey guys and girls.**

**My first chapter in 'The Sinister Side Of The Volturi'**

**Hope you like it.**

**Rats For Company**

I'd never thought I'd say, let alone, think this.

I'm glad there are rats in these streets. They're the only things that keep me sane. I see some rats all the time. My favourite one is a pure white rat with red eyes. He's a bit dumb though. I figured he's blind. I call him Lufi. I had a cat called Lufi once.

My name is Marie Archer. I'm sixteen and living on the streets. I'm going to be seventeen in a week. I live on the streets because my Mother and Father died of an illness. Nobody knew what it was though. The year is 1810, and I have been living in this particular area for two months now, I think. The month is April and the date is the 2nd April 1810.

I was the most beautiful and rich heiress in the countryside of Volterra. I had gowns, maids…maybe even men. Though, I must say, my virtue is still intact. I used to sneak out at night, to meet a boy called Anthony. He is poor and works on a farm next to my old manor, but he's extremely nice and is probably the only genuine friend I have. I haven't seen him for a while.

When my parents died, I was left with so much money that I wouldn't have to work at all to bring money in. That was until my uncle, a solicitor and representative of my family, forged a will stating all money, home and items belong to him. I saw him do it, but it's not as if I can paint a picture of him doing it and hand it over to the authorities. He even stated himself, no one will believe me.

So, he claimed the house, all my money and items. He threw me out and stripped me of my clothes and gowns. I was left naked, on the street. So I fled away from there, wanting to loose all memory and start afresh. That would be impossible.

I stole clothes from the seamstress, just plain ones and some cheap shoes from the cobbler. Ever since, I've been living in a particular street, right next to Volterra Castle. I'm now skinny and dehydrated that I have to 'steal' water from the square fountain. I've been beaten by a guard a couple of times being caught drinking. Last time, I got 10 lashes. I had to wash myself, using someone else's ready made bath. I left a note, of course. I also watched as they emptied the bath.

And requested a guard to find me and give me lashes. Not only because of the blood from my back was in that bath, but the blood from my menstrual cycle. It was funny watching her out rage, but that also meant I would have to carry an extra cloth, to cover up my tracks. Lucky, it was coming to the end of it.

I ran again. I've now been hiding on the outskirts of Volterra. Looking through waste and eating potato peelings and carrot peelings and left over meat. I found old clothes, which have been moth bitten, and used them to make a bed, which was comfortable and also smelled.

I've been doing this for three days. For three days, rats have been visiting me. Lufi, the most common visitor, sleeps across the alley from me. He has led me, twice, to good sources of food. They're next to Volterra Castle and the food was the best I've had so far.

Because they were completely untouched. Whole potatoes, carrots, freshly cooked meat, apples, grapes and even fresh drinking water. All of this was left alone. Lufi just headed for the cheese.

I'm lying back on my spot, facing up towards the sky, looking at the stars. I'm trying to find as many constellation as possible and so far, no luck. I close me eyes, and listen to the sound of people having meals, washing and even…

"You! Girl!" I dark voice shouted my name. No one stopped what they were doing but I shot up and turned behind me. I saw two figures in black cloaks. One was very tall and muscular, the other an average size and not as muscular to the man on the left. They didn't lower their hoods. How rude! But, they didn't know who I was and thought I was some vulgar peasant. I responded in the polite way, ignoring their rudeness.

"Yes sir?" I twiddle with my fingers, avoiding the two hooded men.

The one on the right, the not so muscular one, spoke. "You are to come with us. Our master has some _uses_ for you."

The muscular one spoke again. He was the man that addressed me first. "You will come quietly and without query."

"Sir, um, who are you?" I look at the two men directly. Their voices were perfect of a man's. It was what any man would die for. It was also very _alluring._ The thin one spat back.

"You have no right to ask us who we are, girl! No come with us and stay silent. Children should be seen and not heard." I walk over to them hesitantly. How dare they call me a child! The muscular one comes behind me swiftly and pushes me with a strong force.

"Ow! That hurt!" I put my hand on my back and rub it. That would leave a bruise.

"Silence!" The muscular spat. "Keep walking and say nothing!" He kept on pushing me when I got too slow or started to fall back. Eventually he had to go further. "Girl, you are too slow for my _taste_!" He grabbed me by the arm. I noticed that his hand was gloved, but from what I could feel, he was very cold. He started pulling me towards….

Volterra Castle. Oh lord!

The guard, who was asked to lash me, approached us.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I have been requested by numerous residences to lash this girl. May I relieve you off her?" He gestured a hand out, not to take mine, but to take me! _Lucky_ I was with these two.

"Step aside! This girl will no longer bother you. Our master has need for her. He is very _weak_ at late!" The thin one spoke with such harshness, that not only did I try to move away, but the guard skittered back to. Yet again, I was pulled along, finally inside the perimeter of Volterra Castle.

"Oh my..!" I looked up and around my surrounds, now inside the square of the castle. I've been here before, but that was in daylight. At night, this square looked scarily ancient. The two men led me through two large doors and now I was inside the castle. I look around. Red carpets and tapestries surrounded the entrance. A girl was on a desk to my right. Her dress was red and white and she was very pretty. She didn't regard me at all and seemed to be reply to some letters. The muscular man kept on holding me by the arm. It was starting to hurt continuously. I wasn't sure if I should ask, but I did anyway.

"Excuse me Sir, could you let go of my arm? I was tired before hence why I was slow, but I'm sure I can keep up now!" I look to my right, looking at the muscular man and smiling the best I can. He completely ignored me. I drop my smile. The thin man went up to some upcoming stone doors and pushed them open with ease. Inside was a large hall, It had white walls and a white floor with square patterns. At the back three large, black chairs. On the left, sat a man with dark shoulder length hair, his expression plain, as if there was nothing to his amusement. His skin was as pale as a dead man's and his eyes were the deepest red. In the middle was another man, he had similar futures, skin colour, eyes, hair that went just past the shoulder, but he was younger. I wanted to touch his skin. It was fascinating. On the right, was a man who looked paler than the other to simply because his hair was almost white. He also had red eyes and looked much younger than the other two. He leaned back into his seat, his expression either excited or full of anger.

In some weird way, they were all extremely handsome or should I say, beautiful. The one in the middle spoke first, addressing the two men that brought me here.

"Felix…Dimitri." The one on my left nodded to Felix, so the other must be Dimitri. "You may stay, if you wish. Felix, there is no need to hold our _guest _with such force. You may leave her." He waved Felix away. Felix let me go and bowed. He and Dimitri walked off to the side, watching me with eagerness. They both removed their hoods. Felix and Dimitri were both handsome, young, and had pale skin with red eyes. I looked away quickly, not wanting to cause trouble.

I was left, standing, in the middle of this hall, rubbing my arm. I watched as the man in the middle stood. He come towards me and breathed in, closing his eyes, and smiling as he looked at me again and came closer.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What do you think of the first chapter?**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Also, I put this under a Twilight story, because I couldn't find New Moon.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S If you're a fan of 'Hush, Hush', I've written and finished a story called Red World. Read it if you want.**

**xx**


	2. A Touch That Shows

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Only got 2 reviews for my first chapter, better than nothing I suppose. Thanks to people who listened about reading my other story. That's done very well.**

**I would very grateful if you could spread the word about this story. Danielle and SpiritAndBlood I know will do a smashing job of that.**

**Have fun…**

**A Touch That Shows**

The pale man came closer to me, smiling like he was playing a sinister game. I didn't know whether I should run or stay where I was. One thing is certain; this man didn't make me feel comfortable. None of them did, especially the one on the chair to the right. The pale man, the one coming towards me, spoke.

"Hello, my dear." He continued smiling and started to rub his hands together, like he was creating a plot full of mischief. "Are you well?"

I courtesy, lowering my head in respect before I spoke. I raised my head to look at him, keeping eye contact. "Hello, Sir. I am very well, thank you." The mans smile got wider. His teeth caught my attention. They were the white of a perfect wedding dress. How did he do that?

"That is good to know. Your name, dear?" He gestures towards me with a slight wave of the hand. I look at the others. The men sitting in the chairs, Felix and Dimitri, then I noticed.

Two more had joined the gathering. They were young and look very close. It was a girl and a boy. I saw that they too, had the same features as the others.

"My name is Marie Archer, Sir." I bow again.

"What a lovely name!" His outburst was a surprise. It was like he was having fun, watching me being nervous and wondering what to do. He held out his right hand, "My name is Aro. There's no need to be scared. We are going to _help_ you." I lift my right hand and place it in Aro's.

I flinched away immediately. Aro's smile disappeared. His expression was not one of concern but wonder. The reason I flinched away was not because of the fact that his hand was literally _freezing _cold, but when I touched his hand, I had a weird feeling.

Like someone was flicking through my mind. There was I reason I thought it was this.

I remembered things that I hadn't even thought of for years. The year my brother drowned, my fifth birthday, the day I met Anthony and my first kiss. All were suddenly back in my mind, like they were unearthed.

I reach my hand out again and Aro takes it, without hesitation. The smile reappearing on his face.

He held my hand for a long time, longer than necessary of a handshake. The feeling returned, but I blocked it out. Instead I focused on the temperature of his hand and the smoothness of his skin. I looked away from our hands and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and he tilted his head back and forth, like he was listening to a continuous rhythm of music. The man in the right chair spoke, interest in his voice.

"Will you _have _her, Aro?" The blonde was looking at me directly. Aro opened his eyes and kept his hand on mine.

"_We_ will have her, but not in the way you think. She show's…potential." Aro's gaze on me became intense. I didn't bother escaping his grip on my hand; it would be rude if I did. Instead I thought of it as the only life line in this room. I thought he was the only thing keeping me alive. I felt better once I started to believe it.

Even I had a gut feeling to run.

After thinking this, Aro's gaze became friendly. He gestured for me to sit on the chair he rose from. The blonde and the uninterested man looked towards me. Aro held my hand as if he were escorting me. When we reached the chair, Aro gently pulled me toward it and, holding the skirt behind me, I sat on his chair. I noticed that when sitting here, you could admire everything. You could notice every detail if you looked hard enough. Aro was still holding my hand.

"Marie, what do you think of this grand hall?" Aro lifted his hand and gestured from right to left at the whole hall. To be honest, I thought that the hall was spectacular, but I didn't want to say that. I would feel like I would be trying to win him over.

"I think you described it perfectly, Sir. It's very grand indeed. It's fit for royalty." I look to Aro. I wonder why he was looking at me adoringly, like he found a precious prize in me. I also want to know, why he is still holding my hand. Aro stepped backwards; I looked over to see the blonde. He breathed in and smiled venomously. He also gripped the chair hard.

"Aro, I believe we have some of the most delicious _wine _in our Castle. Are you sure you don't want to drink it? It would be such a _waste._" He gave a sly smile afterwards and turned his gaze on me. I didn't say anything; he scares me.

"No, brother, we will not drink the_ wine._ We will let it…_mature._" Aro looked at me and gave a fatherly smile. I smile back. "Forgive me, Marie. This is Caius and to your right is Marcus. Felix and Dimitri you've met, of course. The girl and boy over there are Jane and Alec. I'm sure you will get on with them." Jane looked annoyed. She didn't look at me, let alone nod or acknowledge me. Alec bowed, but it wasn't enthusiastic. Felix and Dimitri nodded. I looked to Caius, who merely gave me an annoyed smile. To my right, someone took my hand. I looked to see Marcus holding my hand.

"Pleasure." He bowed his head. His expression hadn't changed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Marcus, Sir." I bow my head back. I smile at Marcus, hoping to get a response. There was none.

"Marie?" I look toward Aro. "How would you like to work here? You would live here too." His smile still lingered and he still held my left hand. How did he get to holding my left hand? I swear he was on my right. I didn't know how to answer, of course I would like to work here and live here, but saying out loud would make it sound as if I'm desperate.

"I'm not sure, whatever you decide, I'm happy with, Sir." Aro kept looking at me, his expression didn't falter. Finally he let my hand go, and walked to the centre of the hall. He spread his arms out and spun round, facing me now.

"Then you will live here and work in the kitchens. I assure you, it will be an easy job. You will be clothed and fed properly. You will also have your own room but I cannot promise that it will be suited to your past rooms." Aro brought his hand's back, and like before, started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Explain!" Caius barked to Aro. I jumped in my seat. That was a little uncalled for.

"Marie, here," Aro pointed to me, "was the daughter of the Baron and Baroness Simon and Elizabeth Archer. Sadly, they died of illness two months ago, and the new Baron Archer neglected his niece. She's been on the streets for two months." Oh my, how did he know all of that? "I received a letter from one of their maids stating that the Baron and his family were dead. How mistaken she was?" Aro's tilted his head. He was examining me. Was this a game to him? I now felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What a _pity_!" Caius said in a soft but sarcastic tone. I risk a quick glance. Caius was looking at me. I look down at my hands quickly and play with my fingers, soon feeling embarrassed and ashamed when I notice how dirty I am. In front of all these nobles too. I look up to see that Alec is paying close attention to me. I feel a gaze to my right and look to see that Marcus is looking at me to. Somehow, they look _ravenous. _

"Settle her in." Marcus said. His voiced sounded strained and tired. He lifted a hand towards Jane and waved her over. I looked at Aro, he nodded.

"This way." Jane said. She waited until I was next to her. When I reached her, she started to walk away and I eagerly followed her.

Jane led me down hall ways made of stone or marble. We went past rooms with weapons, bedrooms, dining rooms, and the kitchen and suddenly, the doors disappeared. I was being led downstairs, all the way into the castle.

We went down a set of spiral steps and when we reached the bottom, there was a small hall with one torch, leading to an old, neglected wooden door. Jane stopped outside and turned, facing me.

"This is your room. You saw the kitchen and you know where it is. Every morning, wake up at five, get dressed with the clothes given and head to the kitchen, start what work you are given. Don't approach Aro, Caius, Marcus or anyone else you saw in that hall unless summoned. When dismissed, wash yourself. You know where the bathrooms are too. Go!"

I hold the handle and turn it and push the door. Inside the room were one simple, not luxurious bed and a set of small draws. I walk over and peek inside, seeing only red maid gowns. There was also a small, vanity mirror and over the whole thing was a torch lighting the room and flickering, the door slammed behind me.

I was lying in the bed, getting no sleep and wondering what would happen tomorrow. My thoughts were suddenly cut off.

By a scream.

"Ahhhh!" The scream was skin crawling and was muffled at the end. I pulled the cover over my ear and hoped that I wouldn't hear that again.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Question of the chapter – Do you think that the Volturi brothers are playing or intending to do anything with Marie?**

**Review, spread the word….**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	3. Spotless

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Still only 3 reviews :(**

**Have fun. **

**Spotless**

It was early in the morning. I would say around half past four in the morning. I was getting dressed and tying up the lace to the back of my cheap maids corset. I walk over to the old vanity mirror and look at myself.

My hair is still dirty from my time on the streets and that would be washed tonight for sure. There was a bowl of water left in my room too. Instead of using it for my hair, I used it for my body. Better to have a clean body than hair. I look to my left to see the small, white apron that goes with the uniform. I pick it up and press it against my chest, quickly switching to fastening it around me. I brush my hair, and walk up to the door, pulling on the handle quietly.

In the hours I spent in my room, I learned that my door creaks, and since I'm in a stone castle, it would echo, so I put some cloths that I didn't need round the joints and opened the door slowly. Peeping round the corner to see if anyone was there, I bit my lip, hoping the door wouldn't creek.

All was silent and no one was in the hall.

I closed the door and headed up the hall and up the spiral staircase. When I reached the arch at the top, I looked around to see that all the torches, lanterns or any form of light were still alight. I take in a deep breath, and walk along the rug that ran along the middle of the hall. The sides were not cover and were bare. Walking along that would make a noise. I look from left to right at the doors, hoping to get a glimpse of some life form.

"Breathe Marie, just breathe. They don't scare you. You're a baron's daughter. Just breathe!" I whisper to myself. This kind of quiet hall is the kind I would expect to find in a haunted mansion or maybe a castle…like this one. I look to my right, there, is the kitchen. I walk to wards it directly.

Only to have my shoes _clip-clop_ against the stone floor. I stop, and pivot at where I stood. I was now facing away from the kitchen. I thought I heard someone along here. Where is he? My heart was pounding. I felt like something was getting closer…and closer…and...

"GIRL! What do you think you're doing? Get in here, quick!" a lady whispered behind me. I jumped at her voice, falling over and landing on the rug. The lady was old. She had grey or silver hair. Her face was deeply wrinkled and her eyes the colour of water. Her face reminded me of someone back home.

She reminded me of my grandmother who has been dead for three years.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Get in here now, quickly!" She came over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me up and hurrying me into the kitchen where she closed the door behind us. I looked at her again. She was wearing an older version of my dress. It was the same dress, but worn. She wasn't wearing any shoes and had a bracelet on. She started to fuss around randomly and I realised that actually, she was quite batty.

"Excuse me, may I ask your name?" I leaned around her, trying to get a look at her face. She opened cupboards and looked at cups and dishes. She opened another door leading into a store room. She finally calmed down and turned around, looking at me. She looked down and picked up a wooden stool and sat on it with a _thump_.

"Sorry, dear, my name is Anne. You can call me Annie if you want but I like Anne. Anne is proper, just like me!" Old lady Anne looked at me and smiled a cheeky grin. I giggled a little. She was definitely like my grandmother. "You, dear, are?"

"I'm Marie. I'm new to this staff." I courtesy and smile at her.

"Well," Anne snivelled, "you're definitely not from a working class background, curtsying like that. That was very perfect by the way. I'd say you're from a very noble background." I gape.

"How did you now that?" I stare at her, shocked that she got that on target.

"Word spreads. Some cleaners got word about you and everyone was talking about it last night, 'The last of the Archer line in Volterra'. You have a lot of weight and responsibility on your shoulders now, not to mention a load of money." Anne snivelled again.

"I'm not the last in my family line. My uncle-"

"Your uncle is dead, sweetheart. Some fellow burnt your entire house down and robbed some valuables beforehand. His body was found about a week ago along with some women. People say that he used your house as a sort of, hmm, I don't know, fun palace, I'd say. You're pretty slow on the news Marie." I could tell from the way Marie spoke in her tone that she, unlike me, was from a working class background. The news about my uncle…I couldn't really care. Yes, I was upset about my house being used for selfish reasons but I'd rather see it burned down than used as a gambling and sex house. Anne continued to look at me and she wiped her hands o her apron. "Marie, in here, it's easy to get over things. Anyway, people know what you're uncle did to you. It wasn't fair and to be frank, good riddance. So, what was it like, being introduced to the brothers?" Anne crossed her arms together and looked at me, her blue eyes boring holes into me.

"It was…not exactly pleasant but nice to meet new people. Aro was very kind and Marcus was too." I look down, thinking about Jane and Caius. Those two didn't seem to enjoy my company or my personality.

"Oh, I see, Master Caius and Mistress Jane not nice to you? Don't fret; they're never nice to new comers. They scowl at everyone. Marcus is a very nice man, although I will never understand why he looks so bored all the time. Did you notice that?" I nod and Anne looks away and starts talking again. I lean against the counter and look at the floor, crossing my arms. "Yes, he was like that with me too. But, of course, Marcus would be nice to you. Look at you, with your long hazelnut brown hair and your green eyes and dazzling figure. I bet you would make men stare at you in your fabulous dresses." I smile, that was right too. It reminded me of the first time I saw Anthony after going to England for a year with my family. I was fourteen and he was fifteen.

I snuck out of the house at night, wearing only simple servant clothes so I wouldn't get recognized. I walked all the way to Anthony's farm and there he was, muscular in his own way, dark brown hair and blue eyes, sitting on the fence, whistling and clicking to his horses. I cleared my throat and he looked at me, his face with shock, and he ran up to me and picked me up and hugged me hard. Like I thought yesterday, Anthony was my only true friend.

I came back to reality and looked at Anne, who was tapping her foot and looked at me with an annoyed expression. She raises her silver eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Anne, what did you say?" I say and smile at her apologetically.

"I said did you have a man or a suitor before all this?" She turns her head in a circle when she asks her question. She looks back at me.

"Oh, no, but I did have a friend. He's probably forgotten me now. I haven't seen him in, oh, I think about four months. He probably thinks I'm dead." Anne nods along with what I say, agreeing with me at the fact that Anthony may think I'm dead. That reminded me. "Why did everyone think I was dead?" Anne shot up her head and looked at me. She sighed and shook her head, laughing at the same time.

"Everyone thought you died along with your parents. Your uncle kept your parents bodies and waited till you were out of the way, then went along with funeral processions for three people, including you. No one bothered to check because the fact was you disappeared. Your uncle got away with it until he died." Anne did a little 'humph' at the end. So, it was my fault everyone thought I was dead. It was for the fact that I didn't report my uncle that he got away with it.

"Well, if I'm ever allowed out for some free time, the first thing I'm going to do is see my house. Then maybe-"

"See your boy fellow? I gathered. I said that once, I've lived here now for, oh, forty years. I've only been let out…twice, I think." She looked up at the window she sat under and nodded.

"So how long ago did Jane and Alec come here?" I asked. Anne quickly looked at me the looked away. Her mouth opened and closed, thinking of a response.

"They…err…they came…err…Jane and Alec's parents were friends with Aro and…err…umm…they died and Aro took them in." Anne looked at me again and nodded fiercely. I arched an eyebrow. She giggled. "Me and my age…are making me a bit slow in here." Anne points at her head and I giggle with her and stopped soon afterwards. The way Anne said that, it was like she was hiding something.

There was a knock at the door and a talk man with a thick moustache entered, looking between me and Anne. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Ladies, you have been requested to clean the kitchen and you," the man turns towards me, "afterwards; you've been requested to clean the brothers rooms, starting with Aro's." He walks over to me and stares at me in the eyes. "You better do a good job, or you'll get lashes…from me!"

Anne stood up quickly and came over to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Thomas, I'll make sure Marie dear, here, will do a fabulous job!" I look up to Anne and she smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder.

Thomas looks between us quickly like we have something to hide. He shakes his head and clears his throat. He looks at me. "Well, it's your first day Marie. Don't expect to be treated like a Baroness. You're a maid of the Volturi now. They expect the best. Good day!" Thomas quickly walks out the room and closes the door behind him. I look at Anne.

"The Volturi?" I put on a confused face. I hope Anne has some answers.

"That's the name of the family you serve. Volterra is partially named after the Volturi. See the resemblance? Volterra…Volturi?" Anne shrugs it off and heads to another door on the opposite end of the store cupboard. She opens the door and grabs out a broom, a scrubbing brush, a bucket and some liquid. I point at the liquid. "Soap dear. This kitchen needs a good scrub. It's hardly ever used and the toppings need dusting." She heaves the equipment on the counter. I walk over and pick up the bucket.

"Let's get to work then, partner." I smile at her and we head out to get water.

It was in the afternoon when me and Anne finished cleaning the kitchen and cleaning the equipment and polishing the wooden counters. Anne told me to go and do the Masters rooms. I didn't know where they were, especially Aro's.

"You go to go upstairs. The next floor is the bedrooms and all three doors to your left are the Masters rooms. The first one is Aro's, then Caius then Marcus. Marie, be careful and don't touch anything precious. There's a reason they're putting you on bedroom duty on your first day. The sheets that were used last night have already been stripped and replaced with new, clean ones. Be careful!" Anne nods to me and I run out of the kitchen, heading upstairs quickly and seeing that Anne was right.

There were three doors on the left, so they were the Masters rooms. I straightened myself and walked over to Aro's room, the first door which was closed, and I knocked. A maid answered.

"Oh, the new girl! The sheets are ready; I've been waiting for you for ages. Did Granny Anne give you the rules about doing the Masters rooms?" I nod and give a faint smile. The girl, who was a little bit older than me, grabbed my hand and shook it quickly. "My name's Wendy! Don't worry, everyone knows your name. Good luck, and don't forget, don't touch anything!" Wendy dashed off, waving at me as she disappeared down the stairs. I enter Aro's room.

Aro's room wasn't extremely big like my parent's room was but, gosh, was it grand and luxurious. The four poster bed with gold patterns was to the left as you walk in. To my right was a vanity mirror, the expensive, brand new and well cared for kind. That had gold on it too. In front of the mirror was brushes (hair and make-up) and pearls, earrings and the list goes on. Next to the mirror was a pair of shelves. On them was large jewellery in a glass cases. I look at the bed; the new sheets were folded on a large bedside. I walked over and look on the mattress. It was completely bare.

Even though my mother and father were nobles, they still taught me how to make my own bed. They weren't stuck up snobs like a lot of other Barons and Baronesses were. Making the king size four poster wouldn't be too hard.

The fact was I made it in about ten minutes. It was quick and simple and I was very pleased at myself afterwards. I walked over to the vanity mirror and turned back to look at my work. I smiled and wiped my hands on my apron. I look at the shelves and walk over to them; there was a particular piece of jewellery that caught my attention. It looked like something that was my mothers.

It was a large gold rope-like necklace that looks light but was heavy when worn. I looked at it carefully and leaned in, squinting my eyes to get a better look.

Oh my! That was my mother's necklace! Why did Aro have it? That was a gift from the Princess of France.

I clench my hands into balls, feeling the warm blood pool into my cheeks with the anger I had at my uncle for selling my mothers prized possession.

"Well, well." A girl spoke behind me. I turned around slowly and stood away from the jewellery. Jane stood in the door way and walked in right up close to me. She looked at the bed and looked at me. Her attention flickered. "What were you doing with Aro's jewel collection?" she asked acid in her voice.

I curtseyed quickly and look up at Jane. There was no point in tell a lie. "I was looking at the gold rope necklace. It looked exactly the same as one my late mother had from the Princess of France, Ma'am." I waited for a reply. Jane looked at the bed, then turned to it and walked over. She inspected the bed, running her fingers along the covers and pressing her palm against it. She did a 'humph' with a smirk and turned round to me. I nearly buckled over.

Because I felt a great pain in my head and body. It felt like I was burning. I closed my eyes and bit my lip but nothing could do against what was happening. I fell to the floor at started to cry. The burning went away and the pain soon afterwards. I stopped crying and looked up at Jane.

Who was smiling?

"Be sure to do my room after the Masters. Your work is…satisfying. By the way, my room is on the other side of the castle. I want it done in less than an hour." After that, Jane walked off, giggling as she left the room.

I stood and wiped my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and walked out of Aro's room. The only thing that kept me going was a small thought. 'You're going to get a wash afterwards. The sooner the better.' I did a light jog downstairs and across the back way of the grand hall and found Jane's room and did it in the same time as Aro's then walked all the way back to the washing rooms, where I had the best soak in a long time.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Question of the chapter: do you think it was fair what Jane did to Marie?**

**Spread the word about this story pretty please.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	4. Memories

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Getting a little bit more popular, but hey, doesn't mean I'm going to stop!**

**How's everyone enjoying their holidays? ;)**

**Have fun!**

**Memories**

I was heading to the kitchen. My entire body was clean from my bathe, including my hair and I couldn't keep my hands away from my hair. I adored it so much that I let it hang down. I knocked on the kitchen door and peep through. Anne is sitting in her stool, head down and arms crossed and heavily breathing.

She was also snoring.

I look down both ways in the hall and enter the kitchen. I go right across to the other side, next to the store room and put my hand on Anne's shoulder. I shake her gently.

"Anne, Anne. Wake up!" I whisper. I look back at the door. Ever since seeing Jane in Aro's room I've been more wary. I don't know where that pain came from but it had something to do with her. I didn't want to feel it again, but every time I enter a room I always feel like she's looking at my back. Paranoia is something I deeply wish to avoid so whenever I get the feeling, I'll just ignore it. But in the kitchen with Anne snoring away, I wasn't sure, but I think Anne would get lashes if she was caught sleeping on the job. Better wake her up instead of some higher ranking worker. I shake her shoulder harder.

Anne wakes up with a start. So much so, that she hit's me in the face. I stumble backwards, rubbing my face hard and leaning on the counter. Anne stretches and moans with the good feeling she receives. She stops and looks at me and jolts up and is by my side in an instant.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! Are you alright Marie?" She curtseys quickly and starts to fuss around me. I wave her off.

"Anne, I'm not a Baroness, there's no need to apologize that way. I'm fine. At least it was only a slap. I would be on the floor if it was a punch. Where did you learn how to hit so hard?" I continue to rub my cheek, as if to emphasize my point. Anne laughs.

"In my youth, I was on a farm with my four brothers. The brawled all the time and sometimes picked a fight with me but I'd watched them enough to know what to do. Also, believe it or not, my uncle was a doctor. He taught me self defence in the best way without harming myself. I used it against my brothers so much that it must be instinct now." Anne begins to laugh again. I smile and let my hand fall to my side, ignoring the warmth and throbbing of my cheek. Anne stops laughing and lets out a long sigh, looking at the other side of the kitchen. Anne looks back at me and smiles.

"Thanks for waking me. If I'd been caught…well, I guess you know what would've happened. Anyway, forget about me! Look at you!" Anne spreads her arms out towards me and drops them to her side quickly. I look at myself quickly and pull a face. What was wrong? "Oh, Marie, don't fuss! I meant look how beautiful you are! I never knew your hair was a crumply…wavy style. Did you cut your own fringe? It's very nice." I nod at Anne's question.

I smile again. Anthony's favourite part of my face was the fringe that accompanied it. When we lay in the fields at night and looked at the stars, sometimes I'd play with his short, straight brown hair and he'd play with my fringe. I wonder what he does now.

I look back at Anne, who's doing her annoyed tapping foot expression again. She stops quickly and gives a cheeky smile.

"Thinking about your boy fellow?" She giggles and taps me on the arm. I giggle too. Anne sighs and she looks down, playing with her fingers. I wonder…

"Anne. Have you ever been in love?" Anne's head shot up and she briefly smiled. She heaved herself up and went over to stand next to the opposite counter. She looked at me and took is a deep breath and sighed.

"Once, once. That was a long time ago. Happened in this very castle." I nod. I wonder if it was okay to ask more.

"Was it passionate?" I cross my arms, waiting for Anne to respond. She laughs a little, her eyes glinting.

"It was more than passionate. We met in secret many times. Benjamin was his name. He looked after the tapestries and the rugs. We snuck out of Volterra and made love in the fields. But, about twenty years ago, when I was thirty, we couldn't sneak out so we made love in my room. Another worker, a woman who loved Benjamin too, walked in on us and ran off, reporting to a…higher authority. She stated that I was being raped. Benjamin was taken away the day afterwards while we were in the fields. I never saw him after that." Tears ran down her cheeks and Anne snivelled. She reached for her apron pocket and brought out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. I walk over to her and hug her tight, rubbing her back too.

We were disturbed by a knocking and Thomas entered.

"Ladies, "Thomas turned to me and pushed me against the wall. Anne got up quickly and pushed Thomas back,"I don't know what you've done but Aro is requesting to see you!" Thomas pointed at me and Anne looked beck at me. Her expression was wonder. It could even be accusation. I point at myself.

"Why does he want to see me?" I stand up straight and dust myself off.

"Aro never gives reason, he just demands. Go see him! NOW!" Thomas shouts in my face. I run off, heading out of the kitchen and head towards the Grand Hall. That was the first place I could think of where he would be. I reach the back door of the Grand Hall and, hesitantly after taking a few deep breaths and sorting myself, knock on the door. A cool, calm voice responded.

"Enter." I breathe deep again and push the doorknob down, pushing the door open. I peep round to find someone. As far as I could see, there wasn't anyone in here.

Except Aro, sitting in the middle 'throne'.

I closed the door behind me and walk up towards the thrones. I see that Aro is alone in the Grand Hall. Aro looks at me and gestures for me to sit down on his left. I curtsey and sit on the throne. I look at him and smile. I waited for him to say something.

"Marie, you look marvellous! That dress suits you. I'm not implying that you should be a slave or made, please don't take offense." Aro holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. I smile and nod.

"It's alright, Sir. I'm glad you think that. It's better than those rags I was wearing. I'm just glad I'm wearing something _clean_." I grin, emphasizing my statement. Aro smiles back and offers his hand to me. I take it slowly, yet again, admiring the coolness and softness of his skin.

But, again, I get the feeling that something is being taken away from my mind.

Aro closes his eyes again and breathes deeply. He smiles to himself and opens his eyes quickly. He still holds my hand.

"How are you settling in? I've heard you're very close to Anne." Aro said soothingly. I nod.

"My room is lovely, Sir. Anne is a very splendid woman. When I talk to her, or even see her, she reminds me of-"

"Your grandmother. Yes, she has that effect on people. She's one of those people and please, Marie, you don't have to address me as Sir. We're friends." Aro's tone lightened at the end and his smile got even wider. My expression must have been confused. I looked around the room, thinking about how everyone else called him and his brother's, Master.

"But…everyone calls you Master. Why should I be any exception?" Aro holds my hand tighter afterwards. I look at Aro, straight in the eyes. Those red eyes seem to be brighter than they were yesterday. Aro merely shakes his head.

"I'm fond of you." Aro uses his right hand and strokes his chin. He nods to himself and begins talking again." Thinking about changes, it reminds me of one time I was in England and there was a boy, he lived on the streets and my father pitied him so he gave him a sum of money. He's now a banker." Hold on, my father did that! Lewis Stewart was on the streets and my father donated money, he sorted himself out and became a banker. "Another change, my mother, she talked to me about changes in life, like how a small fish in the ocean can become-"

"-the biggest killer! My mother told me that!"

"Yes, she also told me how a caterpillar can become the-"Aro was looking away, towards the other side of the Grand Hall. He was grinning to himself.

"-king butterfly! Your mother said the same things!" Aro looked at me and smiled, lightly squeezing my hand and tugging my arm gently.

"I believe some _changes_ are going to be made about you. Anyway, how's Anthony?" WHAT! Hang on…

"Aro, I haven't…seen Anthony for a long time. How do you know about him?" I strengthen my gaze on him, making sure I get an answer. Aro let's go of my hand and corrects himself. He straightens his clothes and corrects certain things of his buttons.

"Never mind. I think it's time you went to bed. You're excused." Aro nods to me. I get up from the throne and curtsey. Not too quickly, I leave the room. When the door is closed behind me, I lean against it. How did Aro know about Anthony? No one, not even my parents knew about him. I haven't told anyone about him in this castle. The only people who knew about me and Anthony were me and Anthony. No one else.

So how did he know?

I run back to my room, slamming the door behind me and I place my head in my hands and begin to cry. The one person I wanted to see now was Anthony and he was outside of this castle, outside of Volterra. There was no way I would ever see him again and even if I did, he'd think I'm a ghost who's come back from the grave to haunt him.

I'm lying in my bed, listening to birds and the rain. Something else disturbs the sounds. All is quiet and there's only one thing I hear.

The sound of something heavy….being dragged against the floor.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Question of the chapter- do you think Marie loves Anthony?**

**Review and spread the word por favor.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	5. Torture

**Hey guys and gals**

**This story is getting loads more popular. Keep up the work!**

**Have fun!**

**Torture**

I walked up to the kitchen door. It was the morning after I heard a dragging sound from my room and also the morning after Aro said things my mother said and also asked about Anthony.

No one knew about Anthony, though! Well, except me and Anthony.

I'd just finished tying my apron on when I knocked on the kitchen door and opened it. I peeped around to find that no one was in here. It was five in the morning. I'd expect Anne to be here. I thought then, that I'd take the opportunity to sit somewhere where I felt comfortable. I walked over to the stool next to the store cupboard and sat down, leaning against the wall under the open window.

From this position, I could inspect the whole kitchen. It was clean as I'd expect but it was also reasonable. It wasn't fancy and was straighter to the point. It was also the most homely room in this whole castle. I continued to look around the room until my eyes started to get heavy and I drifted….

My dream…golden fields…my skin…red…screams….Anne's voice.

ANNE'S VOICE!

"Marie! Marie, dear, wake up! NOW!" I opened my eyes to see Anne in my face, shaking my shoulder gently. Her expression was one of panic. That alerted me instantly. I shot up and looked around, straightening my dress.

"What? What! What…what?" I look at Anne, my heart pounding. "Anne, what's the matter?" Anne's expression was one of surprise. Anne doesn't do anything except shake her head.

"I just wanted you out of my stool. I'm older therefore I deserve it more, missy! Also, I was returning a favour. You're lucky you don't snore because you were sleeping heavily." Anne started to giggle and nudged past me to sit at the stool. I rub the back of my head and laugh too.

"Thank you, I would be in so much trouble if someone-"I was cut off.

"Someone did spot you dear. You won't believe who it was." Anne got up and went in the store cupboard, bringing back two apples. She throws one to me and I catch it, biting into it immediately. I look at Anne, full of interest.

"Who spotted me?" I bite into the apple again, admiring the sweet juices.

"Aro." Anne doesn't look at me, and when she said 'Aro' she bit into the apple straight afterwards. I gape. My eyes widen and I don't blink for so long my eyes start to sting.

"Are you serious?" I don't even care about the apple. I want to know why I haven't got any lashes. Why is Aro favouring me? Anne starts laughing.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Yes, I came up about half an hour ago and Aro was in here, watching you sleep. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him. I fussed, curtseyed and fiddled with my apron. He merely put and white finger to his lips and whispered 'I've been here for fifteen minutes. I don't want her to be in trouble'." Anne nods to herself and bites her apple again. I raise an eyebrow.

"Was that it?" I bite at my apple. Anne shakes her head.

"Nope. He thanked me for looking after you and helping you settle in. I tell you what Marie that was very out of character for him." Anne stood up and reached for the window, opened it, and threw the apple out. She wiped her hands together and sat back down on her stool.

"How so?" I walk over and was about to throw the apple out, when Anne took it off me and started eating the remainders of untouched apple. She stood up and nodded me over to look out through the window. She points and an old man, ploughing. He worked on his own farm and lived outside Volterra. I'd met him before. He was very mean and grumpy but I smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face. If I remembered right, his name was Fred.

Anne threw the finished apple hard. It hit Fred smack on the head. Me and Anne ducked and I was in hysterics, I covered my mouth to not give us away. Being in a stone castle, it was bound to echo any sound. I heard Fred shout around, cursing. Anne was in hysterics too. I had to give it to her; she was the most entertaining old lady I'd ever met.

I stopped laughing and repeated my earlier question. "How so?"

Anne sighed and sat back down. "Aro is the most temper prone, or in other words, he's the one that gives most lashes. When I spoke to him, he seemed excited for you, like there was something waiting or coming for you and Aro was looking forward to it. In all my forty years here, he has never not given lashes to someone sleeping on the job." Anne shook her head. Something caught my attention.

"Aro has been here for all your forty years?" I cross my arms. Aro didn't look at day over forty. How was that possible? Anne started to fumble and quickly blurted her response.

"Aro's father was there too. He…err…he was just like Aro. Aro didn't take control until twenty years ago." Anne looked at me and nodded quickly. I was about to ask more.

But Wendy walked in, all bubbly like the last time I saw her.

"Hello, Granny Anne! Are you going to let anyone else have a chance with Marie?" Alright, talk as if I'm not here. Wendy and Anne laugh. I wonder how long Wendy has been here.

"Hello Wendy. How old are you, if you mind me asking?" I cross my arms and look at Wendy directly to imply confidence. My father taught me how to keep people's attention and one of the factors was confidence.

"I'm seventeen. You're sixteen, right?" I nod, hoping to get off the subject of my age. I'd be seventeen in five days. "Oh, wow. I remember when I was sixteen." Wendy turns and looks around the kitchen. Wendy, you're seventeen, you weren't sixteen more than a year ago so stop acting like you're ancient.

"So, how long have you have you been working here?" I walk over to be next to Wendy and lean on the counter. Wendy turns back to look at me and smiles kindly like she genuinely liked me. That eased some of the annoyance. Wendy replied quickly.

"About six months. I came here the same way you did although, from what I hear, I'm not getting as much attention from the brothers as you are." Wendy winks and I giggle a little and look down. "I also didn't get a big introduction like you did. I was put to work straight away. I also didn't get my own room." I look at Wendy quickly, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You didn't get you own room?" I ask.

"No. Deep in this castle there are dorms. Not many girls are there but I'd kill for my own room." Wendy begins to laugh gently and I smile. There was a knock on the door. I stood up straight and straightened myself. Anne and Wendy quickly do the same.

Thomas came in.

"Ladies, Wendy and Anne, you've been requested to clean to lavatories." Anne and Wendy moan in unison.

"But that's the worst!" Wendy moans.

"Master's orders. Marie," Thomas turns to me and his expression becomes extremely annoyed and slightly jealous," you've been specifically requested to tend to the Master's rooms and clean them from head to toe. Starting with Aro's." I freeze and look at Wendy. I turn and look at Anne. I look, finally at Thomas.

"Alright, I'll start in a few minutes." I nod to Thomas. With a loud 'humph', Thomas walked out, his head held high as if he were better than us girls. Wendy starts to laugh and shake her head.

"What did I tell you, Marie?" she sighs. "Granny Anne, let's do this. I hate doing…" Together, Wendy and Anne walked out of the kitchen and Wendy's voice faded out of earshot range. I went in the store cupboard and found some cheese. I ate a small slice quickly and walked out of the kitchen. I straightened myself and my clothes and walked along the middle of the rug.

I passed a couple of other servants, butlers, maids and cleaners, all of which gave me annoyed glances and stares. I was walking up the staircase to the Master's rooms when I stopped, annoyed with myself and said out loud the thing that was annoying me all morning.

"Why is Aro spoiling me compared to others?" I say out loud, not caring if anyone else heard. I start to walk up the stairs again, then stop. "And why does he know so much about me? His mother couldn't have said those things. My mother made them up. How the hell does he know about Anthony? This is torturing my mind!" I hurry up the stairs and reach the Master's hall, seeing Aro's door is closed. I walk up to the door and knock. I wait for a couple of seconds and knock again.

On impulse, I open the door and peep through. The room was completely empty of life. The only out of place things in the room was a load of cleaning equipment. I walked over and picked up the equipment I knew how to use.

…

It was about an hour later when I'd finished the whole room with two more to go. That probably meant two more hours. I was thankful I wasn't on lavatory duty. Knowing I had time to spare, I did the thing people warned me against.

I went to the shelves holding the jewellery in glass cases and picked up my mother's gold rope. It felt good to weigh it in my hands. I lifted to my nose and smiled, smelling the stained perfume on the metal. I looked at the hatch on the back and saw…

A scribbled engraving. Aro had removed my mother's engraving.

"And you are doing?" I turn around, still holding the necklace, to see Jane again. She was smiling, catching me holding my mother's necklace. Jane came up to me and her smile widened.

Then she back slapped me in the face, knocking me to the floor and soon afterwards, I had the horrible burning pain on my mind and body. I crumpled on the floor, screaming and rubbing to stop the burning but it wouldn't subside. Nothing I did would make it stop.

"Jane." The pain suddenly stops and I look to see the man who interrupted my mind torture. It was Alec. "You know Aro's opinion on her. Don't make your situation worse than it is." Alec looked at me. There was no hint of pity or enjoyment. He had a blank face. By now, there was no hint or sign in my body or mind that I was in any pain at all, just the tears.

Alec came over and picked up the gold rope necklace and placed it carefully back on the shelves in a glass case. Jane stormed out and didn't look back. Alec looked at me as I was getting up and straightening myself out. I look at Alec directly in the eyes. There was a small smile. Alec came over and held my chin so tight, the only thing I could look at was him.

"Don't take it personally." Alec removed his hand and taps my cheek twice, before following his sister out the room. Just after that, I heard his laughter.

Tears started to form quicker than usual and I ran out of Aro's room, crying so hard that tears fell like a dripping bucket from a well. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed.

To think, I was enjoying polishing the brass ornaments. Now I was in my room, crying because some how, Jane managed to hurt me and her brother thinks of me as a play thing.

Like I was a toy that was limited, and they were making most of the time they had left to play with me.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Jane is a right bitch, right?**

**Alec is a snake. **

**Hate them both.**

**What would you do if they were human and they tortured you?**

**Personally, I'd hit them like Muhammad Ali!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	6. Volturi Waltz

**Hey guys and gals.**

**This is getting sooo much better.**

**I dedicate this chapter to 'tiida' for making my day!**

**Volturi Waltz**

I was lying on my bed, face down, still crying over the realization that I was a toy. I was also crying because the secret things I could hold on to, somehow, Aro knew them. I was no longer me. I was some maid with spoils from the Volturi brother, Aro.

There was a knock on my door. I moaned and turned away from the door so whoever came in didn't see my face. I'd guess that I'd be getting lashes for not cleaning Caius's or Marcus's room. The door creaked open and someone quietly walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. A hand was put on my shoulder and rubbed.

"Aro is requesting you come to the hall." Wendy continued to rub my shoulder in comfort. She wasn't bubbly like before but was very much…like a sister or best friend. I turn on the bed to look at her. She smiles at me and her face is soon full of concern.

"Why?" I croak, my voice strained from crying. I wipe my eyes again.

"I have no idea. He's just asking to see you. Everyone knows." I sit up and look at Wendy directly, frowning.

"Everyone knows what?" I wipe my eyes again and finally feel like my eyes won't cry anymore.

"You were screaming so loud that even me and Anne heard you below. We rushed to the Grand Hall to ask what was going on but Aro waved it off and told us to return to work when Jane and Alec came in. They sure didn't look happy. When me and Anne were outside, we waited and heard Aro shout something like," she straightened herself and blurted out unfinished sentences, "She's importa-…need her…powerful…change…_vam_…one of…family…treating her…nobility…today…guest." Wendy stops and we look at each other directly in the face. We both surge into a round of hysterics. The way she said those random words was amusing. There was one thing that caught my attention.

_Vam. _What's a vam? I ask Wendy.

"Trust me, Marie. I have no idea what a vam is. I'm gathering it's some sort of secret word to them. Come on! Let's go to the Grand Hall!" I look at Wendy, now standing, excited and smiling, holding her hands out to me, and waiting for me to hold them and walk off together to the hall.

"You're coming too!" I gape. Is Wendy getting attention too? I wasn't jealous. If she was I'd be rather happy for her.

"It's part of my job. Jane and Alec like dancing and I'm the only one who can play an instrument in this place, a violin before you ask. It's kind of eerie when they dance though." Wendy shivers to herself and I get up walking towards the door past Wendy and head through it, holding it behind me for Wendy to get through. We both walked up the spiral steps in silence and along the red rug. Wendy linked her arms with mine and we went straight past the kitchen. We reached the Grand Hall back entrance and Wendy and I straightened ourselves and made each other look proper. Wendy knocked first and we entered.

Me and Wendy walked to the centre of the Grand Hall and stood straight. Aro stood and walked over to me, picking up my hand and kissing it. Aro waved Wendy away and she rushed over to her violin. Aro guided me to a new bench in between his and Marcus's throne. There was a red cushion on it. I moved it aside and held it like a teddy bear. With one hand as usual. I looked to Marcus and he was looking at me. He briefly smiled and nodded then looked away.

Jane and Alec were ready to dance. They were frozen in the perfect waltz stance. I looked to Wendy who was tuning, quickly, her violin. She looked up at me and I winked. She set her violin in her shoulder and began playing and smooth flowing melody. I started moving my head from side to side in time. Aro cleared his throat and squeezed my hand to get my attention. I look to Aro, whose gaze was intent on me.

"May I apologize for the way I acted yesterday? I'm sorry." I start to fuss with one hand as Aro had a vice grip. It was impossible to get out of it although I'm used to it since it's happening so much.

"Oh no! Aro, it's fine! We're just…coincidental that's all! Nothing to apologize for. It's alright." I nod and smile at him. My opinion on him is changing. He's becoming more of a father figure to me. Anne was mistaken about some things because I can't see how Aro can be so cruel. Aro smiled dazzlingly as soon as I thought that and I grin back. Aro leans in to my ear and whispers things to me. Jane, I noticed, is keeping an eye on me and Aro despite her dancing with Alec.

"I think you're settled in enough." Aro whispers in my ear. I'm confused. What does he mean? "I had to keep you occupied in some way to test your personality. I wanted to see if I can trust you. I see now, that I can." Aro brings himself back to his chair and I look at him. He winks at me and I blush, feeling how all the heat and blood is rushing to my cheeks. Aro chuckles to himself and leans in again.

"What do you think of the dancing?" I think about the best, descriptive way to explain my thought. I finally remember something my father told me.

"A pair's dance reflects or emits their current mood. Jane is moving faster than Alec so she's eager or moody about something. Alec is stiff when it comes to his legs and his face is composed therefore he's also annoyed about something but he's controlling his temper." I look at Aro after my analysis and his face is the meaning of shocking wonder. His face is lit up with pure admiration and joy. I could also tell from what Anne said, he seemed excited about something. Aro lets go of my hand and started to clap lightly to me.

He soon stopped and held my hand again. I began to laugh and again, Aro's face lit up with admiration.

"You laugh is so harmonic. Not even any other person in this room has such a lovely laugh as yours." Aro places a hand on his chest and smiles. I look past Aro to see that Caius is paying attention to our little conversation. Jane and Alec are still dancing.

"Aro, you're very pleasant today. What's made you so happy if you mind me asking?" I hold Aro's hand tighter and Aro looks down at our hands and looks back at my face.

"I'm happy at the fact I can trust you." Aro leans in and whispers. "That's the reason you're no longer a maid of the Volturi." I lean back quickly, panic in my face. Aro's going to throw me on the streets again. I don't want to go back, not after I've made so many friends and become so fond of him. Aro responds to my panic quickly. "I mean that you will become a noble guest. You'll get your own room and maids and dinners." Aro grins, showing his perfectly kept white teeth.

"You're not toying with me?" Aro shakes his head. "I'm going to become a noble guest. Does that mean I'll have to leave eventually?" Aro leans in again, still holding my hand.

"That will be arranged in time. On the other hand, during your stay, you will have to find your own ways to entertain yourself. Is that alright with you?" I nod all happiness from my face gone. I'm just going to be thinking in the meantime about either staying here or seeing Anthony. I didn't know what I wanted more. I quickly look at Caius and Marcus, remembering a certain thing. I must have been in my room for at least three hours.

I talk to Marcus first, knowing he's kinder to me than Caius. "Marcus, I'm sorry that I did not clean your room before. I was very upset." Marcus looks at me with surprise and smiles briefly. Then I blurt out "Sir." I'd forgotten that Aro was the only one out of the brother's who consented me calling him by his name. Marcus waves off my fidgeting. His reply was quiet and, like before, he seemed bored.

"It's alright. Call me Marcus as Aro is also consenting you to calling him by his name. However, I have no doubt that Caius will not be as sympathetic." He looks back towards the dancing with the same bored expression.

Wendy is playing the violin brilliantly although tiredness is clear on her face. Feeling the waltz dying down, she smoothly transitions into a similar waltz rhythm to keep with Alec and Jane's dance. They must have gone round the Grand Hall so many times now. I look around to talk to Caius.

The look he was giving me stopped me from even opening my mouth. The scowl he was giving me was like nothing I'd ever seen. It was something I shiver and shrink against. It was _blood curling._ It made my skin crawl.

It was the scowl, the look of a monster. As soon as I saw this, I wanted to run. I wanted to run to Anthony and tell him everything and hope he would make everything alright.

Aro turned to Caius, focusing away from me. He loosened his grip on my hand and I'm guessing, gave a look to Caius to stop him from whatever he was doing that upset him. I was grateful that Aro did that and I felt even more comfortable around him, because whatever Aro did made Caius look away from me. Aro turned back to look at me and the smile reappeared. Aro leaned in to my ear again.

"Being a noble guest, you'll be moved out of that maid's quarter." I nod in acceptance and took of the advantage to do a friend a favor. I look at Wendy and keeping my gaze on her, ask Aro my request.

"Is it possible I can give my room to someone else then?" I look directly at Aro who lets go of my hand and rubs his hands together. He looks at me with a fatherly and wise expression.

"That is a very kind _thought_. Who do you wish to give it to?" Just the thing I'd hope he'd say. I look at Wendy and nod towards her, happy at the fact she's completely oblivious she's about to get her own room. "That can be arranged." I look back towards Aro and I place my hands firmly _away _from his because as soon as he took his hand off mine I felt weird.

I felt naked. I felt like I was empty. I felt like I had no secrets and nothing unique about me. I felt like a book in some ways or another.

Aro rose from his throne and clapped his hands three times. He spoke loudly into the silent room and I looked towards Wendy who looked like she was full of nerves. I nod subtlety towards Aro, hoping that no one noticed. Wendy and I turned our gazes to Aro.

"Enough dancing and music! The meeting and gathering is over! You're excused!" Aro turned right around to face me and nodded towards the door, hinting for me to leave now. He meant for _everyone_ to leave. I stood and walked over to the door, walking out and waiting by the side. I looked around and when I saw her, I dashed to her side. I clung to her arm.

"Are you okay? You looked so nervous, almost frightened." I link my arm with Wendy's and look at her face, full of concern.

"I was frightened. Did you see Caius's face? The scariest thing I've ever encountered. It was like-"

"A monster's? I got that exact same look. Trust me, Wendy; you weren't the only one frightened. Aro was so nice though. He stopped Caius from looking at me like that and I felt so…_safe_…around him. Do you know what I mean?" I look back to Wendy after letting my gaze go away to look at the tapestries. Her face was one of utter shock. It implied 'Are you serious?'.

"Nuh-uh! I stay away from Aro. He gives me the creeps. I hate being around him. You don't know how many times I wanted to take you away from him and run with you out of this hell hole. The way he was leaning in on you….errgghhh! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. We can finally get some sleep!" Wendy walks off down another corridor and I walk past the kitchen, hearing Anne's snoring.

We were excused though, so she'd be fine. I walked down the spiral steps and closed the wooden door behind me, putting the lock on. I took my dress off until I was only I was naked and I put in my night gown. I slipped in bed and drifted to sleep, finding how easy it was, I must have been sleep deprived.

I woke up with a start. I shot up to a sitting position. That beautiful dream I had was interrupted by a scream. I held my breath, fearing whatever it was would hear me. There was a bang to my right. I look quickly. My heart skipped a beat.

My door was swinging with the draft from up stairs and from the window. But wait! I swear I locked it. I look down at the floor. There was the lock. It looked like it had been ripped off from the door. I got out of bed in darkness and picked up the lock, twisting it around in my hands.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A screamed echoed down from the corridor with the red rug and came all the way down here. It made it sound closer than it really is. That was enough to send me running back to bed and pulling the covers over my head.

The rest of the night, I heard numerous screams.

The rest of the night, it felt like someone was breathing on the back of my neck.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Do you reckon Marie was only feeling in her dream that someone was breathing on her or was someone there? Send opinions.**

**What do you reckon Aro is up to? Send opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	7. Polished To Perfection

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Is it okay to say I love to bicker like a pair of old ladies? ;)**

**Have fun!**

**Polished To Perfection**

I waited in my room, afraid to leave my bed's side. I was sitting up and looking and the lock. The lock still had wood on it so it must have been ripped of somehow without me knowing. The door was still banging with the draft that came in. There was a knock on the door, still weaving so I could see glimpses of a pale hand.

A small young girl, about six or seven, came in, holding in her arms, dresses of the highest fashion and a corset for suiting that fashion. There was also a pair of ladies shoes and a bow containing hair clips. The young girl dropped them on my drawers and ran outside quickly, coming back with equipment for my hair. She turned to me and curtseyed. I stopped her before she left, holding her arm and whispering.

"What's going on?" I look towards the lock. The girl turned around and looked at me, with the most frightened eyes. She came closer and gestured for me to lean in so she can whisper in my ear. I leaned down and she cupped around her mouth, like a game of whispers.

"There was an attack last night. Master Aro says that you are a noble guest now and his wife has donated some dresses to you. Aro also said that you may entertain yourself in any way you like whether it be punishing someone, eating, singing or helping us." The blonde girl curtseyed and ran off, leaving me alone in my room, with a fine gown. I sighed.

"Yeah, donated from the wife or Aro?" I walk over and pick up the dress. It was the most gorgeous blue silk dress I'd ever seen. On the dress were beautiful floral pictures sewn in white with white lace filling the petals. "Let's get to it." I began to put the dress on.

…

I gaped and stared at myself in the old vanity mirror. I'd placed the pins in the same way as I used to. My hair was held together and two ends of the ponytail then I wrapped it around and pinned it down with the gorgeous pearl hair pins. Pearl earrings dangled from my ears and. I left my fringed down. Because my hair was a crumply wavy style, my hair was thick and once again looked beautiful.

Satisfied with my appearance I left my room and didn't bother to close the door behind me. I walked up the spiral staircase and picked up the dress to prevent it from getting dirty and I breathed deeply before entering the corridor with the red rug. I place the dress down, and remembering manners, walked gracefully forward. I knocked when I reached the kitchen; I knocked and opened the door. I peeped around and saw that Anne was still here, sleeping away, snoring. I walked over to her, hopefully the sound of my shoes against the stone floor not disturbing her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook gently.

"Anne. Come on, wake up!" I shake her again and Anne moans and groans awake looking around, completely ignoring me and what I was wearing. Anne's gaze focuses on me and she looks up and down at me, her eyes widen at the end and she fumbles.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my! Look at you! Pretty as a picture. I bet your family would be proud. May I ask why?" She puts her hands together and leans towards me. I giggle and look down quickly before looking back at her.

"I'm no longer a maid but a noble guest. I have my nobility back Anne! Isn't this amazing?" My smiles soon faded when Anne shot up and curtseyed, staying in that position. "Anne, what are you doing?"

"You're a noble guest, Miss. You're to be treated as a noble. I'm must do as you say!" I gape. I felt all of a sudden horrible. Anne had been so nice to me but now I have my nobility back and people bowing to me like they used to, I'm not sure if I want to stay noble. I go up towards Anne and hold her shoulders, lifting her out of the curtsey. I hold her face gently to look at me.

"I don't care if I'm a noble again. You're my friend and you treat me as an equal. I never want to see you curtsey to me and I want you to call me by my name. Same applies for Wendy so tell her if you see her." Anne grabs hold of my hands and takes them away from her face, holding them briefly and smiling at me, tears forming in her eyes. I hug her tight and go in the store cupboard to grab a tissue and hand it to Anne. There was a knock on the door.

I turned and stood in front of Anne. Thomas came in and when he saw me, with annoyance he bowed, and waited for me to pardon him.

"What are Anne's orders's today? Will she clean the kitchen, do the lavatory or peel unused vegetables? What are her chores?" I stare at Thomas and make sure he knows it. I walk up to him and stand next to him, he's still bowing.

"She is to polish the brass and gold in the brother's rooms." The brother's room, that's likely that Jane or Alec, will make a show. When Thomas says Anne's chores, she gives a painful whine and something lit up in me.

It wasn't just me getting hurt by Jane. Everyone who works in the brother's rooms after lunch get's tortured in some way by something. I stand straight.

"Stop bowing now. I shall help Anne with her chores today. Where is Wendy being posted?" Thomas turns around and his face is grim. He fidgets and by the looks, doesn't know how to approach the answer.

"Wendy is… she's in the lower dungeons of the castle. She was caught looking at the wives personal collection of jewellery. She was given twenty lashes last night." I wince, the lower dungeons. Alright that was step one.

"Anne and I will be in the brother's rooms shortly. We're going to visit Wendy in the meantime." I gesture for Anne to come over and she does, following me as I walk out of the kitchen, letting Thomas bow as me and Anne walk off down the corridor. I lean towards Anne, "Where is the lower dungeon?" Anne points to a door I didn't notice before that led off to the side before you reach the stairs towards the brother's rooms. I walk over quickly and open the door, holding it open for Anne as we head down a set of spiral steps and at the bottom, we end up looking at two cells.

One cell had a limp body of a girl in it. I run over and take the keys hanging on the wall and unlock the door, rushing to Wendy when Anne stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't want them to know you've been here. You can't hold her, she's covered in dirt! Roll her over!" I kneel down on the stone floor and gently roll Wendy over so she's facing me. Her breathing is ragged and is harsh. Her chest is heaving and she's desperate for air. I hold her hand and whisper to her.

"Wendy. Wendy, it's going to be fine!" Her eyelids got heavy and her lips were moving though nothing came out. Wendy shook with pain and fear as her head turned towards me and she spoke. I winced, pained by how hoarse he lovely voice was because of her screaming.

"They said the…relation…is getting stronger. You…soon…be…_vam…_!" She started coughing and I held her hand tighter. I shake her shoulder a little to keep her awake. Tears were forming in my eyes. She was weak and pale and faint.

She was broken. She was dying.

"Wendy, what's a vam?" My voice was shaky as my tears began to fall. I could hear Anne in the background, snivelling. I look to her and see she's crying as much as me. I turn to look at Wendy who was crying herself, to my surprise.

"Vam…vam…re…vam…ire…" There was a certain syllable that Wendy couldn't say. Either way, I couldn't make any sense from what she said. Wendy breathed deeply and started crying visibly, her chest shaking. She whispers with her strength a full sentence that sends my tears falling. "Marie, I'm so scared. I don't want to go." Tears fall down her cheeks and she heaves her breathing. Heavy breathing not helping her, her body jutted with desperation for air.

Wendy looks at me, panic in her eyes.

"I didn't…touch…I didn't touch…I heard…I…plans…with you…" And with one final jitter of her body, Wendy crumpled and laid on the floor, still as a statue, her eyes forever looking at me. He hand became limp in mine and I let it fall to the floor. Wendy was dead.

I stood up and headed to Anne, who was now sobbing and I wiped my eyes. I pulled up from her sitting position and held her to look directly at me but she continued to sob like she'd lost a daughter.

"We can't let anyone know we were here or we had this conversation. You need to be strong and act natural and that's going to be hard. Wipe your eyes and straighten yourself." I walk back towards Wendy's corpse and used my middle and index finger of my left hand to close her eyes. I got up and walked back to Anne, taking her hand and tugging her along while wiping my eyes with the other hand. We locked the door to Wendy's cell and placed the keys back on their hook and after covering our tracks, me and Anne left the lower dungeon and went up the staircase.

Closing the door behind us, I looked around and saw Thomas, waiting opposite the door. I let go of Anne's hand and charged right up to Thomas shoving him against the wall. He winces at the pain and I hold him by the collar, whispering in his face.

"My friend just died in there. I held her hand and she died. I want you, half an hour from now, to go to the Grand Hall and tell the brother's that the girl in the dungeon is dead. I want _you _to make her coffin and I want _you _to clean her body. You were the one who gave her lashes right? RIGHT?" I shove Thomas harder and he winces but quickly nods. "I want you to dig her grave and put her there. I want you to speak of this to no one and last but not least, I don't want you to touch Aro or shake his hand. Don't touch him." I shove again and let go. I storm off and Anne follows me.

"Or what?" I turn around to see Thomas rubbing his shoulder, looking at me with hatred. Something clicked in my head. His breath…

It was the same smell on my pillow. On my nightgown and hair.

"Or I'll tell Aro that you broke into my room last night and watched me sleep. I'll tell him you've been in my room, smelling my things!" I walk off smiling, knowing I have Thomas in the corner now. Me and Anne reach upstairs and she stands in front of me.

"I just want to thank you. Thomas has been perverting on the girls ever since he got here. I'm sorry he managed to do it to you. I should've told you." Anne looks down.

"It's alright. Let's go to Marcus's room. I've had too many bad experiences in Aro's room for a lifetime." I point towards the third door on the left and once there, I knock and open the door and peep around, seeing there's no one there. I walk in and head to maids cupboard and pick out the polish. I pass a cloth to Anne and we get polishing.

"Ladies." An emotionless voice spoke to our right and I looked to see Marcus in the doorway, his eyes brighter than yesterday and still wearing the same expression. He looked completely bored.

Me and Anne stopped working and we turned to him, curtseying in unison. Marcus comes over and waves it off. He points at Anne and to polishing. Anne continued to work. I was left standing in front of Marcus, trying to figure out what he wants with me.

"You have you nobility. Why do you work?" He whispers.

"I like polishing it turns out. It passes the time and it's nice to admire your work." I smile gently although I gather today, I won't be grinning. Wendy's last words had me thinking.

"You shouldn't work, It's not your class but Aro did say you could pass the time anyway you wanted. I guess there is no reason to argue." He smiles briefly.

Me and Marcus stood there for about half an hour talking to each other. We talked about my family and my past. We also went over how Marcus 'came to be here', which I now am not sure about. We were disturbed by a knock on the door and Caius came in. No glares but just brighter eyes.

"Marie, your room is ready. Aro requests you are present to every meeting now as you're a noble. This way." He gestures for me to leave Marcus's room. I turn to look at Anne, who nods at me quickly and I walk out with Caius as he leads me to the end of the corridor to another set of stairs and lead me up. We reach the top and at the end was one door which I was guessing was my room. I walk towards it when Caius clears his throat. I turn to look at him.

"Just thought you should know Thomas came by earlier and said that the girl, you're friend Wendy has died in the dungeons due to infections and _blood loss. _Thomas has offered to do all funeral arrangements for her." I nod and Caius nods before walking off. The way he said that made me feel sick. He said it as if he couldn't care. It was as if he found it amusing.

I walk towards my new room and tears begin to fall.

Just when i thought things were getting better. I had friends. Anne and Wendy were the best people i knew and now to have one taken away from me...

I felt alone again.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**How do you feel to the departure of Wendy? What do you think she was trying to tell Marie?**

**Give your creative reviews.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	8. Awkward Politeness

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Clue to next chapter – someone MAIN from the books will be in it. Just to tease you.**

**Have fun. ;)**

**Awkward Politeness**

I take deep breaths and push the handle down to enter my new room. This will hopefully get Wendy out of my mind although losing a friend is never easy. I know now, from personal experience. I swing the door open and I gape.

My room was huge! It was more luxurious than the brother's rooms. This was better than my old room at my parent's manor, the one that's now burnt down. I walk in slowly; taking in all the detail slowly like the gold patterns on the walls, the red carpet, the large new vanity mirror, the queen sized four poster bed with red drapes and an oak wardrobe.

I walk over to the wardrobe, reaching to the floral handles slowly and twist the handle, hearing an audible click and I pull the doors back and I start to laugh. The laugh was short lived and I gape. At first when I opened the doors, the middle part of a rail was empty so I thought it was an empty wardrobe, that is, until I opened the doors fully.

The wardrobe was filled with formal dresses, gowns, ball gowns and nightwear. There was a certain dress that caught my attention and wasn't as vibrant as the others. I pulled the dresses on the right side except one which was on the edge. I notice that the dresses were put first in colour order, then within the colour, occasion. My eyes widen to what I find.

The dull dress was a servants dress. It looked exactly like the one I used to wear when I saw Anthony. I stole it off a farm hand and it was filthy but this one was new and recently made. I pick it of its hanger and look at the back, surprised to see my full name sewn on it.

Though I've told no one my full name. My full name was a thing my family kept a secret to my preference. On the label was a perfect stitching of my full name.

_Marianne Louisa Elizabeth Archer_

I kept it to myself because of how ridiculously long it was. I also hated mother and father calling me Marianne. I asked if they called me by the nickname Anthony made for me. I've been known as Marie since I was eight.

I hang the dress back up in the wardrobe and slide the dresses back to the way they were. I went over to my desk where my new vanity mirror lay. I sat in the cushioned golden chair and looked in the mirror, completely ignoring how bad I look with red rimmed eyes and a pale complexion.

How do the Volturi know so much about me? All I can think about is the weird feeling I get when Aro holds my hand and how uncomfortable I feel afterwards. I still feel like an open book that's been read so many times I could be recited or my life could be recited without any faults. I count the things Aro couldn't know about me or any other Volturi member, yet they do.

First was my mother's sayings, then it was Anthony, then it was my full name and then it was the _exact _replica of my servants dress. That was four things. I flexed my fingers and started counting weird things that the Volturi and people around them have in common or is noticeable.

First they all have pale skin, as in beyond pale, they all have red eyes that change their contrast over time, from what I know, they're extremely cold skinned, and they're very intelligent and temperamental. I know that from Jane. They always talk about _wine _and _drinking_ all the time and they most of the time, smell me. Lastly, ever since I came here, they've been nice to me but no one else and from what Anne said, they're not ever nice to anyone. That's six things. I flex my fingers again and pick of the weird things with the staff and the information I gained from Wendy before she died.

Anne always has trouble about _time_ and seems to like avoiding that subject and Wendy has listened in to two conversations with the brother's and guard and was killed because of it. Twice she mentioned the word _vam_ and I don't have a clue what it means although Wendy must've thought it was important and I know it was because she was murdered for it. Other things I thought was weird were the fact that there wasn't that much blood in her cell yet she died of blood loss and I know that after someone dies with cuts, the body becomes colder and blood clots. My parent's punctured their arms and gave up blood, hoping the illness would go away and when they died, the blood clotted.

So if Wendy died of blood loss, where was the blood?

I also have a feeling that the number of staff being low and activity in the night are connected. One way or another, I'm going to find out what is being hidden here.

I know something is being hidden. Anne knows it too!

I get up from the chair next to the vanity mirror and sit on the bed, admiring its softness. I pick a large pillow and lift my legs on the bed, resting my head on the pillow. Thinking about all the point's I had against the Volturi's secret or maybe the secret of Volterra. Somehow it has to be that word…

"Well…" I shoot up from my position and stand, straightening my clothes and feeling if my hair is still in position. I turn around and see her.

Jane.

She's standing in front of the closed entrance to my room. Her face is a mix of emotions but from the way she inspects everything from where she stands, it's either anger or jealousy. I felt a little insulted that Jane came in here without knocking or any form of warning. She takes small steps with a slow pace while looking around and spinning to get a better view. She faces me when she comes to a distance where I could take a small step and hit her. With my friend dying and guessing her mysterious tortures still happening, I felt like hitting her.

Jane's gaze darts around the room as if she's feeling slightly awkward being around me. I could tell she was desperate to get away from me. I could say the feeling is mutual. I didn't want to be around her but there was something funny about seeing her like this. All the time I've been here, Jane has given a sense of authority and power and confidence. Being here, in my room, desperate to get away and looking around awkwardly, she looked like a lost child. I couldn't help but giggle. Jane looked at me, confusion sweeping over her face.

"What's amusing?" Jane was becoming more agitated and I giggled more. She reminded me of a girl called Laura who I was friends with in London. She was very amusing and had a good sense of humour. When she met my father, she pulled the same face and acted the same way Jane is acting with me now and I find it rather funny how similar they are.

"You're just reminding me of something that happened in London." I waved it off and sit down. Jane looks towards the bed and keeps her gaze on it; becoming more agitated the longer she stands's there. "What's wrong, Jane?"

Jane moves her hand out of her stance and brings it back to herself. She uses her thumb and points towards the bed. I'm taking that as an urge to sit down. I put her out of her misery.

"Would you like to sit down?" I gesture the space next to me and Jane rushes over. But the way she came over wasn't a rush as in was there in a few seconds. Jane was sitting next to me before I finished the sentence. She was so fast it was a blur. How can anyone be that fast?

I heard Jane murmur something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask, leaning towards her to hear better and noticing she breaths in.

"So...y" She murmurs again with the same volume. She averts my gaze and becomes more awkward.

"Jane, you're going to have to speak up." I gesture an upward direction with my hand and Jane moans, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry! Alright, there I said it, sorry! For God's sake!" Jane looks away and strokes a hand over her head, making sure her hair is intact. She looks towards the door, signalling she wants to leave but I'm enjoying this humiliation of hers.

"Why are you saying sorry? What for?" I look straight at Jane and wait for a response. She turns her head and her gaze darts towards me, anger flaring in her vibrant red eyes.

"You know very well what for! I know that you know how humiliating this is for me so why don't you just excuse me from this over luxurious room so I can get far away from you!" Jane grips the bed covers, it looks as if she's stopping herself from doing a certain thing. I delay her leaving my room by changing the subject.

"You like this room?" I gesture around the room, taking everything in.

"This is the kind of room I deserve, not you! You've done nothing for this _coven." _Jane, I noticed, leaned over with her anger and straightened herself. She took a couple of deep breaths and began to speak again. "You've done nothing for this family. You don't deserve this. That's my personal opinion and everyone is entitled to it. Whatever you do won't…" Jane looks away and chuckles before saying the next word "_change _my opinion on you." Jane looks at me, acid and venom in her eyes. She still obviously is dying to get away from me.

"Jane, I'm not going to even attempt to make you like me because that will never happen. I just want you to know that someday, someone will be stronger and better than you and face up to you and you are just going to have to bear it and take it. No matter how much it humiliates you. You can go but please walk out." Jane gets up quickly and walks towards the door. When her hand is on the handle, I say one last thing that hopefully annoys her.

"And Jane, I _really _hope that time is very, very, very soon. I would love to see your face. Bye bye!" I wave sarcastically as Jane walks out of my room and slams the door behind her, causing cracks to appear in some places on my wall. I walk up to the cracks and run my finger along them. I lean forward and blow air into the cracks and seeing that dust falls out meaning the cracks are deep.

How strong was she? She must be _like a god_ to be that strong?

I walk over to my vanity mirror and sit on the chair, looking in the mirror as I start to laugh uncontrollably. I must've been the first person to humiliate Jane.

She didn't like it one bit.

I continue to laugh so hard that I cry, imagining her face when someone will overpower her one day and she can't do anything about it.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**I'd REALLY like your opinion on Jane getting humiliated by Marie. I'd also like to know who you think will be in the next chapter!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	9. Topaz Not Red

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Only one person got who was in the next chapter right.**

**Only 2 reviews for the last chapter :(**

**Topaz Not Red**

I took a couple of deep breaths and rearranged my hair. I have a feeling that there will be a meeting today. It was only five minutes ago that I stopped my hysterics to Jane's humiliation. There was a knock on my door.

My feeling was proven right. Thomas walked in, sad and gloomy but with a message I gathered.

"Master Aro and his brother's are waiting for you in the Grand Hall. A dear guest and friend of the Volturi has arrived and wishes for you to meet him." Thomas bows and walks away without my consent. I rush up to the door and shout my lingering question.

"Did you give the report on how Wendy died?" I was at the entrance of my room and holding onto the door, waiting for Thomas as he slowly turns around with a confused expression.

"I told the brother's Wendy was dead. I also did as you asked by asking them if I could do the funeral arrangements. That was all I did. I cleaned her body earlier." Thomas looks down and walks up to me quickly and whispers in my ear. "She had markings all over her back, and they weren't lashes. There wasn't any blood coming from them either." Thomas fidgets and walks off quickly and disappears as he goes down the spiral stairs.

I look down, knowing who was responsible for Wendy's death. Caius killed Wendy. I'm gathering that a person of his class doesn't go looking at dead bodies and Thomas didn't tell him. Caius was responsible. I straighten and sort myself and start walking, closing my door behind me. I head down the spiral steps and walk past the brother's rooms and went down a set of stairs and walked over to the back door of the Grand Hall, knocking quickly. The door opened and I saw Felix look at me and smile briefly as he held the door open to me. I walk through and looked at Felix.

"Thank you." I murmur. I look around the hall to see the new man.

"You're welcome." Felix whispers behind me. It was such a surprise to me because he was so close to me. He was literally right next to my ear. I flinched and Felix chuckled, closing the door. I walk forward into the Grand Hall and stand in the centre.

The guest entrance to the Grand Hall opened and I heard steps of someone who was rich and walked a normal posture. The guest walked up to my left. I didn't dare look at who it was. I look directly at Caius who scowls and menacingly smiles at me. I scowl back and Caius widens his eyes, the red flaring. Aro doesn't notice our private staring and gestures for me to look at the guest. I turn to look at the guest on my right and immediately put myself on alert.

This man was in his late twenties or early thirties. He looked young but he composed himself in such a way that he was much _older _looking. I couldn't actually tell how old he is. His hair was blonde, short and brushed back. His skin was as pale as the Volturi's and his eyes weren't red but an amber or topaz colour that warmed when he saw me. His structure was one f a handsome nobleman. He was wearing very rich clothes. I curtseyed and he smiled bowing in response. I look to my right and Aro is right next to us.

"Marie, this is Carlisle. He's an _old _friend of the Volturi and is an expert on human anatomy. Carlisle, this is Marie. She's our guest in this Castle who will be staying here for as long as she needs. She's very pleasant and I'm sure you two will get on fine." Aro looks between me and Carlisle. I blush when I notice that he's looking at me with a large fascination. I take a couple of breaths and address him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle." I say, as I attempt to smile dazzlingly at him.

"The pleasure is all mine Marie." Carlisle picks up my hand and kisses is then places it back down and smiles at me as I giggle a little. Since when has someone like him made me bashful? I always used to meet people like him. I heard a low hissing sound behind me. I turn to look at Jane.

Her face was pure jealousy and anger. Her red eyes hardened when she looked at me and he hands clenched into fists. I wink at her and her face becomes worse with it's expression. Alec stood next to her and draped his arm over her, looking at me. I turn back around and look at Carlisle and Aro, talking to each other. Aro laughs and Carlisle looks down, as if what he just said wasn't meant to be funny. He glances towards me and the look he gives me is the look of pure sadness for what's to come.

It had something to do with me.

Aro walks back to his throne and Carlisle edges closer to me and is slightly in front of me. It's like he's protecting me. I look between Carlisle and Aro, my gaze flickering because I'm confused. What have they said, to do with me, to make Carlisle slightly protective of me? Aro looks at me and clears his throat, trying to change the subject.

"Your room is ready Carlisle, just so you know. I'm sure you want to talk to Marie." Aro looks around the room and speaks clearly and louder. "This meeting is postponed." Dimitri walks in from the main entrance and whispers in Aro's ear. Carlisle takes in a sharp breath and quickly turns to me and holds out his hand.

"Would you like to walk with me?" I look at him, knowing now he's desperate to get me away from this room. I take his hand and he escorts me through the back and we turn right, heading in the same direction to where my old room was. We come close to the kitchen and I let go of Carlisle's hand and peek inside, seeing if Anne is in there but I see that the room is clear of people. I turn back and gesture Carlisle to come in. I close the door and turn to Carlisle.

"What's going on between you and Aro?" Carlisle looks up at me, sadness in his eyes and he stands straight and looks at me directly.

"Aro has some…_plans _considering you that I strongly disagree with." His British accent and soft voice is desirable for all men. I love hearing it but I wanted to know more for now.

"But I only just met you." I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, put it this way, he has planned something for you I believe is wrong, no matter who he has a plan for." He leans on the counter.

"Well, there have been a lot of weird things I've noticed in the three days I've been here. One, Aro is nice to me when he isn't nice to no one else, two, they," I point back to the Grand Hall "all look similar and act similar and do weird things and three, my friend apparently died of blood loss this morning but there was no blood when she died." I put my hands on my waist and look down.

"You were there when she died?" He asks. I nod. "Did you see any weird markings on her?" My head shot up and I looked at him dearly, hoping he knows what's going on.

"I didn't see them but the man who cleaned her body from the dirt and is doing her funeral arrangements saw them. They were all over her back." I look down, a thick feeling in my throat. I didn't want Carlisle to see me cry.

"I'm sorry. She didn't have enough blood to _survive._" I look at him, full of confusion. Carlisle waves it off. "It's nothing. So, you were the daughter of the Baron and Baroness Archer. I'm sorry for your loss and I'm deeply sorry for what your uncle did. That was unforgivable."

"I still am their daughter." I glare at Carlisle. He raises his hand in apology.

"Can I say, your life probably won't be the same since you met the Volturi." Carlisle comes over towards me, raising his arms to give me a hug.

There's a loud knock at the door. I turn and open it, shocked to see an out of breath Thomas.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What's going to happen?**

**Is it okay that Carlisle is in it? I'm sorry if I spoiled it for you. Also, sorry this is slightly shorter than the other chappies!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	10. Marble

**Hey guys and gals. **

**I'm very glad that people found Carlisle coming in the story alright. I was on my nerves end.**

**Have fun.**

**Marble**

Me and Carlisle walked back to the Grand Hall, my arm linked with his. I glanced over to Carlisle for reassurance and all he did was nod and rub my hand. We walked in silence but our glances gave away many things. It was like we had telepathy.

Thomas was sent in a hurry to find us urgently and bring us to the Grand Hall. Without a word to Thomas, we walked back, slowly, towards the hall and entered through the back door. Carlisle took me to the side, still keeping my arm linked with his. He leaned over and whispered.

"Trust me. When I tell you to do something, do it." Carlisle stood straight and I glanced to him, hoping he can explain or elaborate. He merely nods and looks back towards the centre of the Grand Hall. The main doors were opened and Dimitri and Felix escorted a man inside.

I widened my gaze and Carlisle obviously sensed my tension and squeezed my hand, not noticing I took it in my nervousness. The man who came in the hall with Felix and Dimitri look the same as the Volturi and Carlisle. His eyes were red and he looked stricken and heart broken. He was messy but extremely handsome and it was hard to look away. I felt like, with the expression he was giving, that wanted to reach out to him and hug him tight, telling him it would be okay. His face turned towards me and he smiled and started to edge towards me.

That was when Felix dashed in front of me and did something animalistic.

He hissed. It was more than a hiss; it was a growl, a snarl. He was fending the man off. I wanted to tell Felix to stop but Carlisle squeezed my hand again. I looked to him and he quickly shook his head. He leaned towards me.

"Don't fall for it. You're not the only one to want to help him." I gape at Carlisle. He was feeling the same thing as me. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the man, except me.

Aro wasn't looking either. He was looking at me, with amazement, but him looking at me now, it looked like he was doing it with a lot of effort. His smiled widened and Carlisle, I felt, leaned towards me again.

"Pretend you're looking at him." He whispered. I looked toward him and changed my expression to look like a concerned woman who wanted desperately to help the man. I flickered my gaze to Aro for the briefest of moments. He was still looking at me, complete admiration in his eyes with still just as much effort as before.

Felix shoved the man back so he was standing in the middle of the Grand Hall. Carlisle held my hand tighter and I looked at his face, it was full of sorrow and apologies.

Apologies for me.

The man started to fiddle with his fingers and Aro rose from his throne. He walked swiftly, as in blurred my vision for him, to the man and smiled, speaking clearly and loudly so everyone could hear.

"Welcome, John. I didn't expect to see you…again." His expression went from smiling and joyous to annoyed. He obviously wasn't happy about the man John being here.

"Leanne…she…she's dead. I need a way out Aro. I can't…can't go on." John looked down and shook his head to look back up into Aro's face. Aro smiled, with no apology or sensitivity from his eyes. His face was giving no sign of any emotion.

It only gave the thought of joy, the thought that something fun and exciting was going to happen. From what John had said, I gathered two things. One, he was mourning someone he loved and two, he wanted to die.

He was asking Aro to do it.

I noticed Felix and Dimitri glancing at each other now they were standing side by side, waiting for an order no doubt. They were smiling and completely happy. I looked to Jane and Alec and saw they were smiling too. Caius was basically all the expression put together. Marcus was looking away, not interested in anything happening. I looked to Carlisle, hoping for all that he wasn't looking forward of liking any of this.

His was the exact of mine. It was a pure look of horror and disgust that anybody could agree to do anything like this.

I wanted to reach out to John, tell him to stop this madness and say there's always another person to be with. Leanne isn't the end. But John was, obviously, driven and intent on death. Aro looked quickly to me and back to John.

"Do you wish to talk to anyone? Your gifts would be so much use to our family. It would be such a waste." Aro rubbed his hands together. John looked towards me with pleading eyes and started to walk towards me; I edged forward but was pulled back by Carlisle. He edged in front of me. Aro came in front of me and hissed like Felix. He spoke sharply and his voice was full of acid. "NOT HER! You will not talk to her." Aro glared at John. Carlisle could control where I was but definitely not what I say.

"Aro, if John wishes to talk to me, please let him. I seriously wouldn't mind help-"Aro tensed and started to turn.

"SILENCE!" Aro turns and spits the word. Carlisle pulls me back and holds me with two hands. I look to him and then look at John, his expression the one full of sorrow and longing. Aro walk right up to him and shoves him back to the centre. He shouted. "Decide now! Stay or leave!"

John looked at Aro and shook his head. Felix and Dimitri went up toward John and Felix punched him hard in the back. There was a cracking sound like rock or glass. John buckled to the floor and was left kneeling. Aro held John's head. Felix and Dimitri grabbed an arm between them.

They pulled and John was ripped apart and I screamed, placing my hands over my face as Carlisle held me and turned me away so I couldn't look. My sobbing rang through the Grand Hall and Carlisle rubbed my back and whispered to me.

"There was nothing you could do. I know it's horrifying but-"

"CARLISLE! Leave." Aro barked.

Carlisle let me go and kissed my head, before turning to Aro and bowing. He walked away and went through the back door, closing it loudly behind him. I walked to the edge of the Grand Hall and placed a hand on the wall and a hand on my heart, my chest heaving. For some reason, I couldn't breathe and my heart felt heavier than ever before. Aro came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I shook off. Aro leaned next to my ear.

"Now is the time to prove yourself. Prove how brave and strong you are. Clean up this mess would you. Be a darling and take each piece secretly to the outside of Volterra and burn the piece when they are all together. Thank you love." Aro patted my shoulder and numerous footsteps went outside of the halls. I wiped my face a turned around.

To see that I was alone in the Grand Hall. Pieces of John lay on the floor and a large bag next to him. I walked over to the bag, avoiding the body parts and picked up the bag, placing John's head in first.

I made a mental note that his skin felt like stone and that on the inside of his neck, was just white and looked like marble.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters.**

**What would you be like in Marie's situation?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	11. Drag Me! Carry Me! Bag Me!

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was planning a special SOMETHING for fan fiction.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Drag Me! Carry Me! Bag Me!**

I dropped the over heavy sack, containing the twitching and scary body parts of John. I, so far, have been sick twice with disgust that I'm helping a murder by carrying the body parts of John outside of Volterra.

The time was at least eight in the evening. I had just made it past the main entrance of Volterra and have now turn right, heading down the road towards my old house. That area I knew, and that was the area that I was going to dispose the body parts.

This bag is so heavy; I've dropped it down about sixteen times. It feels like two tigers are in there. I know how heavy a tiger is and I'm sure my estimate is correct. I probably could lift weights after this. That's a man's sport though, and I giggled out loud, thinking of my father's face if he saw my doing weights.

My face dropped when I thought of his face when if he saw me carrying a bag of body parts. It would be scary and I probably would be murdered because my father was and honest man who respected the law. He would crucify me if I was caught helping murderers.

With one big heave, I swung the bag so it was around my back and began walking since this was easier than dragging it. I shivered, my teeth chattering with it. John was as cold as ice. His temperature was much colder than a normal dead body would be. I know this because I was the one who cleaned my mother's body. Her skin was cold yes, but it was cold as morning air of winter. John's body was a cold as the northern ice. That was the main reason I kept dragging the sack. That was also the main reason I dropped the bag.

Like I am now.

I fell to the floor and gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain of sudden movement from being cold and freezing. I was, luckily, at where I wanted to be. This spot was in a forest. It was not far from Volterra and very close to my old house. That was going to be my source of burning the body quickly.

It was also, very, _very _close to Anthony's house. I was so close I could see his house and a few bits of movement. There were a few candles lit in there. Alright, that would be my source of fire. I stood up and took the body pieces out of the sack, laying them together and wincing at the coldness. I lay the sack flat and went around the forest, gathering sticks and thick pieces of wood. I went back to the sack and placed the sticks and braches and small chunky bit of wood orderly over the sack and got the body parts and hid them within the wood. I held one thick but small branch about the length of my forearm. I walked over to Anthony's house and went round the back and peeped up through the window, hoping no one was inside.

There was, and it was him. Anthony.

He was sitting at the table, sulking. It wasn't sulking like he wasn't getting his own way but more sulking as if…as if…

As if a part of him were missing. It made my eyes water and I was dying to just barge in there and hug him tight, telling him I'm fine and he can be happy. But, on the other hand, I had a bad feeling.

I had a bad feeling that I was the missing part of him.

I know that if I saw him and went away, he would go back sulking. I looked at the cheap clock on his wall and saw it was ten-thirty in the evening. It took me all of two and a half hours to walk here, collect wood and gain the guts to approach Anthony's house.

But I couldn't help just looking at him. I stood upright next to the window and Anthony didn't even turn his head. He didn't turn his beautiful head with his gorgeous home styled dark brown hair and his see blue eyes that I loved about him. I held the stick lightly, just drifting in my mind about Anthony. I sighed.

Anthony's head popped up and he saw me, his face turned to that of shock and he gaped. His mouth hanged open like a door with an annoying draft. I also saw, running down both cheeks, tears. I rushed away and ran round the back of the house, seeing through the windows that his parents are asleep. This was my perfect chance to get some fire. I stop when I heard a desperate wail.

"MARIE!" Anthony stood at the front of the house and was spinning round helplessly, looking and shouting for me. I cried myself, for the effort not to go to him was greater than my will to survive. I snuck through the back of his house and lit my stick with his candle. The next part was going to be the hardest.

Anthony's house was out in the opens fields and it faced the forest. The hard part was going to be getting past Anthony with the lit stick. I was now standing on the left side of the house, at the window Anthony first saw me before. Next to my feet were a pile of stones and it gave me an idea. It wasn't brilliant, but it was all I had.

I picked up a stone and walked over to the centre back of Anthony's house. I threw the stone at the wall hard and it made a big crack. I then did something risky because it would probably wake his parents up too.

I screamed.

"AHH!" I bolted round the right side of the house, seeing Anthony going down the left. His parents didn't wake up surprisingly. They only stirred and went back to sleep. I was now at the front of the house and ran, cupping round the flame on the stick, and ran for my life back to the forest. I felt extremely guilty when I made it back.

I tricked Anthony.

He probably thinks that I was a hallucination and his mind is playing tricks with him. I felt sick inside but ignored the feeling to turn back and walked to the ditch in which John lay. I put the flame next to his hair. John was a blaze in seconds. I stood there and watched as the flames devoured him and licked the air, reaching for something else to kill. I sat at the side of the ditch and waited until I thought John was nothing but ash, and it didn't take that long. It was about ten minutes when John was no longer recognisable. I walked away and headed towards Volterra, but not without a glance back to Anthony's house and I stopped.

Anthony was sitting on the fence, in the exact position he always sat when we used to meet. He knew I was here and he was waiting for me. But there was one thing different about him. I turned and started walking towards Anthony. Anthony had his head in his hand and his shoulder's shook every so often. He was crying.

I was now on the road, in the open, in front of his house and I stood there and counted to twenty. If he didn't notice me in these twenty seconds, I will walk away.

One, two, three, four, five….

Anthony continued to cry into his hands.

…eight, nine, ten, eleven….

Still nothing. I turn and pace across the road. I look at Anthony, still nothing.

…eighteen, nineteen…twenty.

I turned and started to walk away. Tears were running down my face. How could he not notice me?

"Marie?" A soft, masculine voice of a seventeen year old spoke my name and I stopped dead in my tracks. Turned my head, to hear him better or hope he says something else. He does. "Is that really you?" I turn around and see that Anthony is off the fence and looking at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes, full of tears.

I nod softly and smile. Tears overflowing down my cheeks. I start to laugh nervously, not knowing what to do now. It's been so long I feel like I can do nothing. I look down to my hands and up to Anthony. He's smiling brilliantly, showing the dimples that I love.

Anthony ran up to me and held me tight, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. I felt a smile on his lips. I also felt more tears. I hold Anthony with as much happiness as him. Anthony pulls back and raised his left hand to caress the right side of my face. His hand stops and it rests on my face. The dazzling smile makes me weak at the knees and I smile back, leaning my face into his hand.

"You're alive." Anthony whispers. He comes closer and holds me again. "They told the staff that you had died of grief with your parents passing. I didn't believe them, you're stronger than that and I kept coming here, waiting for you to come. Tonight was the only night I didn't sit on the fence and look, here you are." He laughs a little before he steps back and reduces to just holding my hand. I squeeze his fingers and look at him in the eyes.

"Let's take a walk." I whisper and we walk the way back to Volterra. I, however, have no intention of getting him involved with anything in that blasted castle.

We walked, slowly, just admiring the fact we were together again. We walk to a grass bank and sat down, looking out at the uncut fields and smiling and the shining field in the moonlight. We were still holding hands when Anthony broke the silence.

"Where are you staying?" I look at his face and it's full of concern. I nod towards Volterra Castle.

"I live with the Volturi at Volterra Castle. I was on the streets for about two months after mother and father died. Then the guard picked me up for special purposes. I was a maid for three days. I'm now a noble guest living there." I at the castle, seeing there's no lights on.

"I'm glad you're somewhere better than before. I only hope for the best with you. What are they like? The Volturi?" Anthony throws a stone into the fields and we hear a click of colliding stones.

"They're not normal. They're nice certainly, but not normal. There some certain aspects about them that isn't right. Something is off about them and I swear that the answer is off the tip of my tongue." I throw a stone but frown at the fact there was no click. Anthony shuffles over to me and lies back with an arm out for me to lie on. I lie back on his arm and turn over so my face if on his shoulder, I breathe in a try to remember the scent of mint and hay. The country smell.

"I don't think I can help you with that." Anthony fades off and looks up. He shuffles a little and looks at me. "Are you going to come back? If you're not, I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you leave me again." Oh God, think of something Marie. I could no way in any chance let Anthony anywhere near the Volturi. They were murderers who didn't care unless you're one of them. I had to think of something that wouldn't hurt him and keep him away.

"I'll come back tomorrow but promise me one thing. I don't want you ever going near Volterra, do you understand?" I roll over, my head now over his chest as he looks down at me and nods sincerely. There was a clear sense of confusion in his eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt. The Volturi are people you do not want to meddle, even if it's to see me. Promise me you will stay away."

"I promise. I swear on my life. Now you promise that you will see me tomorrow." Anthony smirks and I gather he has the faintest of suspicions that I won't see him tomorrow. I look away from his face, not wanting to lie to him. I tell him the honest truth.

"It's likely I won't see you tomorrow. I can't promise you that. What I can promise is that I will see you soon." I look at Anthony and I realise I'm shaking. Tears roll down my cheeks in realisation that I'm not afraid just for Anthony's life but mine too.

In the next few days, I could be dead.

Or something else. Whatever the Volturi are perhaps.

Anthony sits up in alarm and wipes the tears away from my face with his thumbs. He kisses me on the forehead and stands up, pulling my up towards him and he embraces me. A promise inside that we will meet again. I lean my head on his chest and hope everything will be alright in the future. I hope there is time for us.

OH LORD! THE TIME!

I step back quickly and look at Anthony, blurting out words.

"What time is it? Give an estimate. You're better on time than me." Anthony looks at his shadow and the back at me. He squints against the moonlight.

"I'd say it's about two in the morning. We walked for a while, very slowly, not saying anything, then we've spent about forty minutes talking here." He smiles his cocky smile and I lightly dig him.

"I have to go. If I'm not back tomorrow, I'll be in trouble and maybe beyond that. Be careful and look after yourself, I want to see you in _one piece_ when I get back." I wave and turn and walk away.

Anthony, I hear his thuds, comes running up behind me and turns me round quickly. He holds my face and leans his face closer to mine, lightly, but passionately, kissing me on the lips. I put my hands on his back and kiss him back. Anthony pulls away.

"Go. Quickly." He kisses his fingers and waves to me. I run back to Volterra.

Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord! Oh my goodness! I feel ecstatic, happy, and joyous. I stopped and leaned against the wall of Volterra Castle, breathing in deeply. I smiled to myself and look at the moon. My smile widens.

I'd wanted to do that for a long time.

I walk in through the main entrance of Volterra Castle, happy to see no one is here. I walk through the back passage and up the stairs. I glance at the bottom of the doors to the brother's rooms and find no light. I walk up the stairs and shut my bedroom door behind me. I take off my dress and put on my nightgown.

I got to sleep with a huge smile on my face and had blissful dreams about me and Anthony. It was hard to believe that Wendy had died this morning.

It was the only night with complete silence.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**No questions. I'd like your complete thoughts and opinions on this chapter.**

**Also, to those who have read 'Red World', today (30/07/2010) I planned the whole story for the sequel 'Scarlet Heart'. Hopefully that is something to look forward to.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	12. Become One

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm really sad because I only got 1 review for my last chapter…**

**Sorry this chapter is really short but it's vital.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Become One**

I dreamt blissfully that night about Anthony, mother and Father and, strangely enough, Lufi.

I was laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, smiling at the fact I saw a friend, maybe even more than a friend now. I pulled the covers away from me and went to the door opposite my room's entrance door. A maid earlier came in and prepared hot water. I think I should use it before it goes to waste.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on my under dress, now completely used to doing it on my own. I walk over to the wardrobe and pick the red dress with Chinese flower blossom patterns on it. I stood in front o the vanity mirror and straightened ruffled parts of my dress and brushed my hair, since I was leaving it down today. The maid told me that as soon as I was ready, I should make my way to the Grand Hall for a private meeting. All other meetings were either being held or cancelled, so I did the best and fastest beauty job possible. I rushed downstairs.

I skidded to a halt outside the back entrance of the Grand Hall. I straightened my dress and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked into the hall without knocking and stood in the centre, facing the three brother's present. I noticed on my way in, that Carlisle was sat on the right side of the brothers. He watched me with eagerness and stood with grace. Aro stood and walked towards me but I made sure to keep my hands away by putting the behind me and fiddling with my fingers there. Aro halted as soon as I moved my hands and ran a hand along his chest, as if he were wiping something off slowly. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Marie…do you love us? As a family." His eyes bored into my soul and I'm sure he definitely wanted me to say the right thing. There was also a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Yes, of course. You've treated me with such respect and kindness despite me being on the streets, homeless and filthy. You took me in when no one would." I tried to sound enthusiastic and caring or nonchalant. I tried to sound convincing. Marcus looks at me and speaks.

"Will you do everything we ask you as you so did last night?" Again, Marcus seemed bored and his voice sounded strained. His eyes, I noticed, were black.

"I think you know how horrified I was with yesterdays…event. But I did as you asked and I promise I will help you with what I can." I bite my lip, what was I say? I promised, I pledged that I would help them with whatever I can. I swore myself to them.

I basically just handed my soul away…

Caius scowled at me and narrowed his gaze. "Will you accept the consequences if you should ever betray or expose us?" Caius raised a small conniving smile. I took a deep breath and spoke. I spoke nothing but the truth.

"If I should ever make a mistake, betray you, expose you or something else, I will accept the consequences. I will take responsibility for my actions because no one else should." I stood straight a tall with my head held high. I meant what I said. Aro stood closer to me and spoke clearly.

"Kneel!" I knelt down on two knees as a lady does and I put my head down in respect. Aro went to his throne and pick a metallic object up and placed it around my neck. It was a metal necklace. It was in the shape of a V with birds and plants around it. I look up at Aro.

"Rise Marie." I stand. "Marie Archer, you have pledged to join our clan, family and coven. Take care with this day for your time is precious. You have also pledged to do what you can when asked and will take full responsibility if you should make mistakes or betray us. Do you accept?" I stand tall and speak clearly.

"I do." Aro smiles dazzlingly and I look towards Carlisle. He has a grave expression on his face and is shaking his head. I look back towards the brothers who are standing as they bow ceremoniously and sit back down. I curtsey in thanks and Carlisle comes to stand next to me.

"Brother's, if I may, can I speak to Marie in private?" Carlisle speaks with a calm expression and a lean forward to express this is a pressing matter. I look at him with wonder, thinking what is he trying to do now?

"If you wish, but please don't be long." Aro waves us away and we walk out the back and head to my room. I look at Carlisle again and his face is full of anger. We walk to my room in complete silence. Carlisle opens my door for me and I walk in.

He slams the door and locks it behind him, looking at me with such disappointment.

"I know there is talent in you, I know you are smart…but Marie, you can be so naïve a points!" I frown and talk back.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want to live a normal human life, I suggest you get out of here! Last night, otherwise, will be the last night you sleep!" He points to the door.

I now become extremely scared for my life and future.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**I apologize again for the lack of chapter/ words here but as I said, it's vital!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**What do you reckon will happen?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	13. Answers

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige: I'm sitting next to Tibbins. We're writing our stories next to each other. We're also listening to music and she's getting annoyed I'm flicking through the music.**

**Tibbins: I love all ya mums :D and check out my story hehe, tis called 'Of Weeds and Rose'!**

**No, seriously….check it out!**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Answers**

I glared back at Carlisle, my mouth gaped open as I thought of what on earth he's going on about. I stutter and motion my hands, gesturing to other places in my room. Carlisle merely paces and while doing so, watched me with eagerness. I sit down in the chair next to the vanity and breathed deeply, feeling like I'm on the verge of discovering the answer to the question that has been in my mind since I entered here.

What are the Volturi? What is Carlisle? It was on the tip of my tongue. I know it!

"Marie, piece it together!" I look at Carlisle and think of all the clues and facts I gained over the past three days. The cold skin, red or topaz eyes, the obsession of drinking and blood. Vam…

I immediately thought of Wendy. His sweet personality and her caring side. The first time I met her outside of Aro's room and her beautiful violin playing. It was a shame to have such horrible people dance along with that melody though. I winced at the thought. The pain it caused was too much to even concentrate. It also reminded me that somehow Caius was involved with her death. There were weird marks and Carlisle said she didn't have enough blood to _survive._

Survive what? The marks or something else? Carlisle spoke again.

"Marie, I think it would be so much better if you found out yourself. If I told you, you wouldn't take it well. If you discover it, you can live with it. I beg you, think, I know you have enough clues and leads to figure this out!" Carlisle stood still and rubbed his chin, agitated it's taking me so long to figure this out. I sat at the vanity mirror and looked at myself.

Am I really worthy of such a responsibility as to join the Volturi?

I try, pitifully, to change the subject to ease my train of thought or completely lose it. Bear it in mind I wasn't really paying attention, I jus wanted to hear a voice.

"When are you leaving Volterra?" I look down at my hands and fiddle with my fingers. They seem more interesting than torture of this mind puzzle. If only Wendy…

"I'm leaving on a boat to go to America on Friday. The pier is meant to be quite popular and also I hear the boats are trustworthy." I look up immediately. Surely he didn't say what I think he said?

"Did you say pyre?" I look at Carlisle, he looks at me with a 'don't be ridiculous look' and just shakes his had softly.

Then it slammed into me like a ton of bricks.

Even if Wendy wasn't here, I should've at least tried to piece words together. The word 'pyre' is what did it for me. It was so obvious now. It was like riddle, it was so obvious when you knew the answer. It was like my dad's riddle he always told me to tease me. "What is a door when it wasn't a door?"

It was so obvious to me now. But chills ran up my arms, goose bumps on my back. I stood up and moved straight to my door, never taking my gaze off Carlisle, who stood straight and alert when I moved from him. I stood next to my door, trying to control my now fully link brain storm.

The Volturi.

John.

Carlisle.

And maybe me soon…

…

Vampires.

The screams in the night were the cries of their victims, it was always at night. Anne always got nervous when it came to time because vampires never age which means Anne knew. Wendy died from strange marks on her back and Caius said it was due to blood loss. That was because he killed her by drinking her blood and she didn't have enough to survive _the change._ They were cold and like stone because they weren't alive and had the instincts of an animal hence Aro and Felix hissing and John yesterday. I dared not edge any closer to Carlisle. Their eyes… I didn't know what cause they're different eye colours.

Carlisle looked at me with apology and looked down. He rubbed his hands together and sat at the end of my bed. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up at me.

"So, now you know. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself." He places a hand on one of the posts and looks up at me, hoping I'll be positive about this. I can assure everyone in this country, I was not positive about it.

"I don't believe it! They were stories! STORIES! It's a myth! How can you be…being…be a…" I look around the room, unsure how to approach. Carlisle helped me by finishing my sentence.

"A vampire. I suggest you don't shout. The guard are below us. They will hear." I look at Carlisle and frown. Carlisle laughs and shakes his head, standing. "Vampires have exceedingly good hearing, strength and speed as well as knowledge." I shake my head and walk up to Carlisle despite the screaming alerts in my body to run.

"Prove it!" I say in his face. Carlisle nods and looks around the room. With the blink of an eye, he was no longer standing in front of me. I heard a quick whoosh as Carlisle moved from place to place in such a crowded room. He was a blur; I actually couldn't see him very well. He stopped in front of me. He turned to a floral spiral hanging from the post and rips it off, holding the piece in front of me and then crumpling it in his hands, then letting it fall to the floor, as if it where a piece of paper.

"The listening I can't prove. That's something you, have agreed, to find out yourself." Carlisle looks away and back at me. "Do you regret agreeing now?"

I thought a bit it and, to be fair, I didn't regret agreeing to join the Volturi. Joining the Volturi meant I would likely become a vampire. I would become beautiful like them and fast, smart and precise hearing. I would be like a goddess. I would be part of a family. I sat at the end of my bed and invited Carlisle to sit. He did and looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" He rubs my back, maybe to ease the shock that I'm living with a load of vampires.

"What's it like? Is it like the myths with stakes and no sunlight?" I look at him, thinking if he has told people about vampires before, then he's probably heard this question before. He gave me a surprised looks and smiled, looking at me like a teacher looking at his favourite student.

"Vampires can go in sunlight, but when we do, it's like diamonds. We sparkle in one way or another and it's the weirdest thing finding that out on your own. We can be killed with stakes, that's nonsense. We can only be killed by being ripped to pieces and burned. I think you know what I'm talking about?" I look away and blush. The fact that every vampire in this castle knew what I did last night was embarrassing but it also made me feel smug that I had the guts to do it. I nod slowly and Carlisle looks at me and keeps his gaze on me. I think of another question.

"Why are your eyes a topaz colour and everyone else's red? I can honestly say I prefer your colour all though I don't think that it's like that for fashion and looks." I giggle and Carlisle chuckled. He shook his head in amusement and looked at me smiling softly.

"A vampire's eye colour depends on their diet. I drink animal blood while the Volturi…well…you can guess." He looks at me without expression and I looked at the craftsmanship on the vanity mirror. It got me thinking. When I became a vampire, what diet would I choose? I didn't want to be a killer and I certainly didn't want to slaughter. I shivered and got the picture out of my mind. The image of me, in a dark alley, following a young man and his dog and breaking theirs necks, drinking and draining all their blood.

"Is there anything else?" I rub my arm, wanting to do something so not to feel uncomfortable. I look at Carlisle and he was looking at me, prepared to fill me with his knowledge.

"To turn into a vampire, you must be bitten. But it's not magical and it doesn't happen immediately. It's painful and vampires have venom. Oh, and vampires can have special abilities." My eyes widen.

"Like what?" I smile, eager to find out what abilities Carlisle talks about. I completely blanked out the venom. That I won't think about.

"I can give you some examples. Marcus can see or sense the strength of relationships between people. Alec can numb all senses. Jane can cause the illusion you're in pain." So it was her. "Dimitri can find people, called a Tracker. Aro can see everything in your life, memories, thoughts and events, with a single touch." I gasp. I knew why Aro wanted to hold my hand all the time and I was right to avoid his touch before.

Does that explain the weird feeling I get when he holds my hand? The feeling that's like everything has been taken from me. Like the old memories that resurface when I first saw Aro in the hall. Carlisle looked at me with concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I think…I think Aro wants me to become a vampire because I could do something. I don't know what. When Aro held my hand all the time, it felt like someone was taking away something from me and afterwards I didn't feel like I had any secrets or was unique. When Jane came in the room, I felt a really horrible feeling like I was in danger. When Alec came in I felt a bit calmer but still in danger." I look at Carlisle, hoping he can explain. I wonder to myself if I'm crazy.

"I think, possibly, that you're on to something. I've never met a human who has a possible connection to their vampire ability. If what you're saying is true, then I think you might have a sensory power, although it could develop further. I would speculate though, or get your hopes up." I look away and think.

Did Aro only want me, take me in, make me one of them and be nice to me, because he believed I had a power as a vampire? Aro was using me. I was nothing to him and he didn't care about me. He treated me like Jane and Alec do. As a tool but for Aro…it would be a weapon. I might not even have a power and it might all be for a waste. It could be though, like what Carlisle said.

It might be bigger than what I've got. What I have now could be one leaf on a tree and when I turn, I could have every leaf on the tree. I could be powerful. My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, and it was urgent.

"Miss Marie and Master Carlisle," Thomas bowed quickly and out of breath, "an urgent beckoning has been called. Every guest, noble and Volturi, even the new ones," Thomas widens his eyes at me and nods quickly," have been summoned to an urgent meeting. Master Aro says you must come at once." Thomas bows again and runs off, not even closing the door.

I stood up and straightened my dress and checked my hair in the vanity mirror and headed to the door. Carlisle, just checking his suit, came over to me with a confused expression. He points past me.

"How did he know you're a Volturi guard now?" I laugh and shudder at the sentence. I look at Carlisle as I open my door.

"Word spreads fast round here. If you want a secret, I think I'm the only one you can trust. Gossip is gold here."

Carlisle laughs and walks through the door, offering to escort me. I link my arm with his and think.

In a day, I'll become a vampire.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions and please review this chapter. I really would like a load of people's opinions. Also, I've joined my yearbook and could do with some help. I don't know what to do :S**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	14. Danger! Danger! Vampires!

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Why oh why am I getting LESS AND LESS reviews!**

**It's making me depressed!**

**Have flipping fun. The end is near…**

**Danger! Danger! Vampires!**

Carlisle knocked on the back door and opened it for me, letting me pass through first. I walked to my left and turned to the brothers, curtseying quickly. They nod in response and Carlisle went to centre and bowed, but Aro gestured that Carlisle stand on the other side of the hall, away from me. I was stood, slightly closer to the centre. I spun round, hoping to see Anne or at least Thomas.

"Ahem." I look around again, trying to find out who was clearing their throat and I stopped, my eyes widening as I see who it was.

Jane was waving me over.

I mean, Jane was actually _waving_ me over to the back, past two beautifully clothed women, who were talking and giggling between each other. I rushed over to Jane and she held my arm like we were best friends. She nodded to the centre of the hall and she whispered in my ear.

"Listen carefully. It's obviously a danger notice. "Jane looks at me and smiles excitedly. "I heard you joined. Congratulations. I gather I'm going to be the one to each you front-line so I might as well start being nice now. Even though it's _really _hard." She shakes her head and looks away. I thought to myself the one thing I mention before.

Aro was only going to use me for a weapon. _Front-line._

I was going to become a guard. A henchman. An assassin.

Felix and Dimitri stood in the centre. Alec came over after his small talk with Carlisle. And Carlisle's expression afterwards was grave. It was unhappy. He looked straight to me and gave me a look that suggested 'be careful'. I nod and look to my right, seeing Alec has wrapped and arm around Jane and me. He talks cheerfully as if all is well.

"Finally, you've joined. I must say, it's a relief Jane won't have to do a lot of work now. She complains about the _lack _of girls who go on front-line." I smile and nod. There's the word again. Front-line. Little Miss Weapon.

A loud clap was heard from the centre. We all looked and Felix lowered his hands. He spoke loudly.

"Everybody, listen. Me and some partners have surveyed the area of Volterra. We have _discovered _that a dangerous enemy is lurking outside Volterra." Everyone started to murmur and talk about options and what to do. Alec placed and arm on Jane's shoulder and another on mine. He squeezed my shoulder lightly and I jumped, Dimitri shouted loudly.

"SILENCE!" He looked to Felix and nodded.

"Thank you. As I said, a dangerous enemy is lurking around Volterra. We will try and deal with them and keep you safe as possible. Dimitri." He looked to Dimitri, nodded and walked to the side where Carlisle was and I swear, Felix looked at Carlisle in some way that suggested 'stay away'. Dimitri stood tall and looked around, gaining everyone's attention.

"Our information is that numbers range fro five to ten. We advise to, if new, stay in a group. If you've been here for a while," (or a blood sucking vampire) "stay in pairs. Thank you for listening. Aro." He gave a nod and Aro rose from his throne. Smiling.

"On a positive note I'd like to congratulate Marie for becoming the most recent member of the Volturi." Aro turned to me and everyone started clapping. I blushed deeply and looked away. "She will be a divine _addition _to our family. Excused." Before I could move a big blur past. Everyone, except me, was a vampire in this room. The beautiful women and the brothers were the only ones in the room.

The beautiful women came over to me. They were smiling, and they circled me, smelling and sniffing.

"She's delicious, Aro."

"Just divine Caius!"

"Does she have a gift?"

"No my dear, WILL she have a gift?"

I look between the women and shake my head. Aro and Caius come over and does a little conversation match of their own.

"She'll be powerful." Aro stated.

"She'll be useful," Caius stated.

"She'll be in our family."

I shake my head and raise my hands. I breathe in deeply and exhale slowly. "Excuse me. I have a headache. Not from you of course." The group bow and curtsey. I run out the Grand Hall and rush to my room.

They were planning my future already.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**I'm sorry this chappie is very short but I'm having texts with a boy I like. :D**

**PLEAS REVIEW!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	15. The Dead Had Done Angel Deeds

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm still a bit miffed about barely any reviews lol.**

**I'll be nicer ;)**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**The Dead Had Done Angel Deeds**

I was in my bathroom, being sick with nerves.

Aro, Caius and the beautiful women who I gathered to be their wives, talked right in front of me about my future and didn't care if I could hear them or not. I was like nothing to them. I gathered one thing from this.

They knew that I know about vampires. This means that plans will be brought forward. Tonight will be when I turn. But I had to remember what Carlisle said about the change being painful and long. Did he say something about it taking a couple of days? I hope that he was right. I didn't want to be stuck as a sixteen year old. I wanted to be seventeen. An adult not a child. I had the weirdest thought.

What if I became a vampire on my birthday? It was three days away. What a birthday present that would be. I opened the window for fresh air. I took in deep breaths and my legs buckled under me. I leaned back against the wall and I felt tears running down my cheeks. One thought came to me.

I had less than twenty four hours to prepare myself to be bitten, and I was no where near ready. It was also likely that the one thing I wanted would be off limits to me when I was turned. Probably because I'd want to kill him so much.

Anthony.

It doesn't take a genius from what Carlisle told me about scents that I would be able to smell his blood from a long way away and I'd want nothing more than to kill him. That's what scared me most. Next time I'd see him, I'll probably kill him, and even though that was the number one thing I didn't want to do.

There were other things on my mind though. What would happen when I turned into a vampire? Would I be so rage consumed and blood thirsty that I'd try and kill everyone in Volterra? Will I get over it or will I be taught how to control it?

Will I forget things?

Will I remember that I love Anthony, that I'm friends with Anne and that the Volturi are the bad guys in this picture?

I'm so frightened about my future but there was only one thing I could do. I'd have to take it in like a brave girl and make myself ready. I put my hands at my sides and try to push myself up to stand but I fail, my legs buckling underneath me. I stretch my legs and my toes, flexing them. With one lest try, I push myself up and stand. I take a couple of deep breaths and I look around the bathroom. I noticed that I was dizzy. That was the reason I fell. I also realized something else.

I was, genuinely, in shock. I was in shock with the realization that I had less than a day of a human life left.

I splashed some water on my face and dried myself with a towel. I walked back in my room to find a small parcel on my vanity desk. It wasn't fancy or expensive, but dirty, cheap and I stopped breathing. I knew the Volturi enough that only one person could have put that there.

Anthony…but how?

I walk over to the parcel and pick it up, rotating it in my hands and the smallness probably means its hand made. I take the paper off and drop it immediately.

Inside was a blue box that I recognised. I could never mistake it.

It was my mother's engagement ring from her first lover. The one she never got over. The one she always waited for and said she'd take me away with her if he ever came back. My father, you see, isn't actually my father.

He's my step-father who thought he was my father.

My mother was in love with a man named Ian since she was sixteen. Like Anthony, he was a farm boy who worked with terrible wages and she had a passionate love with him. When my mother met my 'father', she was forced to love him out of class respect but continued to love Ian and they had an affair behind 'father's' back. Ian saved up all his wages to buy her an engagement ring from the best diamond cutters.

Ian proposed to my mother the day after but she didn't know what to say and told Ian that things would get in the way so she promised him she's come back the day afterwards if she decided yes. My mother was beaten the day afterwards by robbers on her way home from the shops. She never saw Ian and when she returned to their spot, the only thing she found was a note, saying Ian had left because he knew where her heart lay and he couldn't take it, but he'd always be waiting at the sidelines for her.

Ever since, everyday, my mother returned to that spot under 'father's' nose. She would take the ring and the note and wait there until she knew he wouldn't come. The thing was, mother never slept with father until she was married to him and I was born seven months and three weeks later. My brother was from my 'father's' side of the family but I'd lived with him since I was born so I always thought he was my brother.

Eventually, when my mother gave up, I went to their spot instead.

And that's when I met Anthony.

I picked up the small box and opened it, finding the small ring with a perfect diamond in the centre. The gold band was strong and I couldn't believe I was holding it. Inside was a letter that had been folded many times, hidden under the cushion. It was written in Anthony's scruf-… no… neat writing that I didn't teach him.

_Dear love,_

_, When you find this, I think you've gathered that I snuck in. Anne helped me. She knew me from when I was little and gathered that I was the one you 'talked' about. Before you get shocked I need to explain why I snuck in to give you this ring. You know very well what it is._

_You're mother met me two nights after you got back from England, telling me that she knew that you come out at night to see me. She told me her story and made me understand that she didn't want you in the same position she was in all those years ago. She asked me 'Do you love my daughter?'_

_I said yes._

_Ever since then, your mother visited at noon and taught me extra lessons of writing, reading and etiquette because she wanted me to become an upper class citizen so I could be with you. Your mother also gave me books and taught me about history and poetry. You mother though, began to show less and less and the last time she saw me, she was dying. She climbed out of her deathbed to see me and she gave me this._

_She made me promise to look after you when she died. She made me vow, as her dying wish, to marry you._

_The next part is going to be the hardest to write, but it was me that set fire to your home. I knew, some hunch maybe, that you weren't dead. I burned your house down to get revenge for your disappearance and I never meant to kill anyone. I feel like now you know the truth, you won't accept me. I had to get this ring to you somehow._

_I'll always be waiting for you._

_Anthony_

Tears fell on the paper I held. My hands shook not with shock…but love. My mother had taught Anthony behind my back so he could be with me because she thought that I was going to end up like her. Heart broken, waiting for the love of my life to return.

I wiped my eyes, but the tears kept on coming. My hand continued to shake and I felt a tugging on my heart, the tugging that wanted me to go to Anthony and hold him and be with him forever. My lips started to quiver and the lump in my throat grew bigger. I pick up the ring and placed it on my ring finger. The tears kept coming.

It fitted perfectly.

I was now sobbing openly and lied on my bed, crying uncontrollably. I held the letter in my hand and kept it close to my face. I cried and cried for god knows how long. The one man in my life was going to be waiting for me. Not me waiting for him.

My mother was right and wrong. We did end up in the same situation as her.

But it was reverse.

Anthony would wait for me no matter what and I stay away because I would kill him if I saw him again. Then a spark came to my mind. What if Ian had turned into a vampire? What did my mother say about him?

Something about his full name….

Oh my God!

Ian was his nickname…

His name was…

John Ian Parson…

My mother was…

Leanne Archer!

_Leanne…she's gone!_

Oh my god!

I met my father; he was here all the time. He was at the sidelines and he did know about me. There was a reason I wanted to approach John.

John was my father. He was a vampire. He did turn and he didn't show his face because he would've killed my mother and me. He went away and came back.

To find mother and I were gone. Then he saw me at the Grand Hall and tried to approach me because I looked like my mother. He knew who I was. Felix and Aro stopped him.

Because they didn't want me to go away with him. They didn't want me to know about him. THEY KNEW!

Aro did anyway!

When my John knew I didn't recognise him, or he knew he'd never have the chance with me, he committed assisted suicide and I had to burn him. Now I understood why Aro made me do it. It was for two reasons.

One was for his amusement at watching the daughter carry the dead father.

Two, because at a cremation, it was tradition that the son light the fire. John had no son's and the Volturi didn't really know him or were related to him. I was the one who prepared, started, attended and ended the funeral.

And I didn't even know about it.

Suddenly, the world seemed darker than it was before and I wanted, even more, to have someone comfort me. There was a knock at my door and I saw a familiar face.

It was Anne. She stepped around the door with an apologetic look on her face. She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my shoulder. She snivelled and started saying stuff.

"Anthony was brave coming here. He didn't exactly come inside, more like he threw stones at my window and I came and saw him. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. He was fussing too." Anne giggled.

"How do you know him?" I murmured.

"I met him once when I took a walk on the outside. He was looking at the castle with awe. Saw him a couple of times actually. He really loves you, you know…BLIMEY! You are wearing the ring?" I shoot up and I cover her mouth with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Anne, don't act stupid. I know what the Volturi are. Don't shout!" I take my hand off her mouth and kept the letter in my hand. Anne flexed her jaw and looked at me again. She shrugged.

"Well, that's a relief!" She laughs and shakes her head. "The brother's want to talk to you. They advise to wear that servant gown in your wardrobe by the way." I look at Anne and nod, getting up and putting on the servants dress with Anne's help. When we finished, Anne put her hands on my shoulders.

"You going to be okay?"

I nod and wipe my eyes and put the ring on my index finger. I walk off with Anne and head for the Grand Hall. While walking past, I realised it was only noon.

This would be the last noon as a human girl with something to live for.

Afterwards, I'd only want to kill it.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**There was a huge change in this chapter and it kinda led from one thing to another.**

**Thoughts and opinions and long reviews lol.**

**What would you like to see?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	16. Deadline

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Here it is, the moment a majority of you have been waiting for.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Deadline**

Me and Anne stood in the centre of the Grand Hall, a surprised expression on our faces. This was because Marcus was the only one in the hall and is telling us to do a certain thing for my benefit.

"Go into town and buy some food. Cook your favourite meal. Remember the warnings that Felix and Dimitri gave. Don't stay out after night." Like all other times, he sounded completely bored, except this time there was some hints of concern. I curtseyed, gesturing subtlety for Anne to follow my lead.

"Marcus, I promise we won't stay out until after night. We will be back as fast as we can." Anne bowed too and I walked to the main entrance, turning when I realised that Anne wasn't following me. I turn around and look at her. She's waiting for me to leave so she can be excused. "Anne, are you coming? I did say we and Felix and Dimitri suggested pairs. Right?" I raised my eyebrows, hoping that she'll get the hint that I'm offering her to get outside Volterra Castle. Anne nods, a huge smile on her face and walks over to me.

We walk out of the main entrance and luckily enough; the guard who was ordered to give me lashes wasn't here. I took in a breath of air and smile, happy to have the sun on my face and confident that no one will be attacking us.

I walked around and Anne stuck close to me.

"So, what's going to be your last meal?" I thought to what my favourite food was. Raspberry pie, tarts, chocolate… the list went on and on and I had no idea what I wanted. Eventually I had an idea.

"I think I'm just going to have a regular breakfast. You know eggs, bacon, bread and milk. Just to symbolize the start of a brand new life for me." I look at Anne, pleased that I made a small but meaningful speech about new beginnings.

Anne merely nodded and looked at me, smiling gently. "You can go off and do whatever you want, I'll get what you want and don't worry I know what it is." Surprisingly enough, Marcus must have given her money because she raised a small pouch and jingled it. I heard I metallic crash come from the inside. I waved at Anne and walked off towards the outskirts of Volterra.

Any regular person on the inside of this life would think that I would head off to see Anthony and run away with him. This was not the case. I was heading past the forests and past Anthony's house until I stopped and breathed deeply. There was the lingering smell of smoke. By now, if I looked back, I would see the horizon of the forest and on the edge, a small glimpse of Anthony's place.

Because the house was burnt down and all the people who either owned it or were inside died, no one came here anymore. I was on my own. I walked closer to the collapsed bits of wood, stones and ornaments. I was looking at my old home. Small smoke clouds were rising from embers. It had been two months since I was kicked out and I can't remember when Anne said the house burnt down. But the signs were obvious.

No one bothered to put the fire out and they let the house burn.

I didn't blame Anthony. In my uncle's hands, the house was a tip and I would've done the same thing. There was also the other reason which is the same reason I', wearing this ring. I walked closer to the collapsed, burnt down house. I stepped over black pieces of wood and black stained rocks. I kept my eye on the shadows and the sky, remembering to be back before sundown. I was proving myself to be a rebel I realized.

I was going against an order to stick in pairs. I'll be punished for this. But, what Aro doesn't know won't hurt him and that's going to be really hard to keep up. Hopefully, whatever power I have, if I even have one, it will help me block him out.

I kicked wood and pebbles out the way and inspected the remnants of my home when there was a rustling behind me. I spun round, out of breath and startled. An old man stood inside the house too ad I immediately recognised him as Billy. Billy was my father's butler. I froze. He was looking at me and standing still with his walking stick and his Border Collie dog, Sam.

"Who's there?" What was he talking about? I was standing right in front of him. Sam was tugging on his rein, barking at me and wanting to get closer. Then I finally understood and a lump was caught in my throat. Billy was blind and Sam was his guide.

I walked over a couple of fallen stumps and metal poles. I reached out and touched Billy's hand that held the reins. Billy, with his other hand, reached out and touched my hand, feeling around it and leading up my arm. To stop him the grief, I spoke.

"Billy." Billy took his hand away immediately and started to stutter. I led him out and away from the houses remnants and sat him down on a bench. Billy continued to stutter and Sam was still barking at me. I patted him and Sam started licking my hand a ceased his barking. He lay on the floor and looked around. I looked back at Billy, an expression of shock on his bland face.

"Lady Marie?" He reached out to my face but I pushed his hand down to his lap. He started to stammer but I interrupted.

"Yes, Billy it's me. I'm alright. What happened to you?" Billy took a couple of deep breaths and looked towards the sun. He smiled a little but I froze, seeing something I didn't realize before because I avoided his face. Billy had scars around his eyes. They looked like a strong spider web that got tangled in places that was made of skin. Billy looked back at me.

"I have to tell you everything first. Well, you know about your parents dying of course. But during that small period where the staff was dismissed, you went missing. All the staff came back and you're uncle said that you had died. Most of us didn't believe him and he said that because you were dead, he would inherit everything including the workers. The majority of us didn't stand for it but he threatened to kill us if we didn't comply so we continued to work for him. He did monstrous things." I looked away and sighed, feeling sick to the core.

"What did he do?" I already had hints about what he did but I wanted to know from someone who was there.

"He invited all his friends round, including young women. He treated the house as a gambling and sex station. Sometimes he'd take numerous women to his room and we'd hear screams of either pleasure or horror. He raped a couple of the young girl staff. Tillie, remember her? She was so hurt she died. Then, the house was ablaze while all his guests were here. Anthony, the farm lad down by the forest, warned the staff about him setting the house alight so all the staff got out but your uncle's friends and him were stuck inside. My wife was in there too." I knew where this was going. He went in the house, intending to save his wife, but ended up blind and his wife died.

"What…what happened?" I look at same, noticing that one of his ears was deformed from burns.

"Well, I ran in to save her. She was all beaten and stabbed. She was dead, out of revenge for the house. She didn't get out in time. Sam here, ran in after me and I shooed him out but before I could get out, a small piece of wood fell on my eyes. I screamed in pain and some people helped me but my sight was lost. I can only thank to lord that when I look towards the sun, it's like looking at the sun with you're eyes closed. I can still have hints of it." Billy and I look towards the sun and I couldn't help but think about my future. The future of me being a vampire.

It's just like Billy's blindness.

It will be painful and I will get over the change and adjust. Even with all the bad things that happen and bad factors I get, there are always the good points. Like Billy said, when he looks at the sun, it's like having you're eyes closed.

Billy let go of the rein on Sam and I fidget, about to dash after him. But Billy stops me and gives me a stick. He gestures out towards the fields with his blank look and I couldn't help but smile. He wanted me to play fetch with Sam. I looked at Sam, and see that he's perked up and is getting excited, jumping and dashing to places where I angle the throw. I surprised him by turning around completely and throwing the stick in the opposite direction Sam was in. The stick landed amongst some rocks in the other field and I heard the thumping of paws.

Sam dashed past me. He was very fast. He wasn't as fast as Carlisle in my room but still, Sam was faster than me. He was a blur. I wondered, if I ran faster than Sam, could I see clearly what Sam looks like when he runs.

I threw the stick a couple of times in the opposite direction but eventually, being a Border Collie, he caught on and before I threw it, he ran in the direction I angled, even the opposite ones. Eventually, Sam gave up on fetch and collapsed at Billy's feet with his stick, panting heavily. I laughed and went over to pet Sam. Billy stood and offered his hand for me to shake I put my hand in his but, like Aro, he held on.

"May you live well Marie Archer. I shall tell the others that you're are alive and well and…err…" Billy was thinking of where I was probably so I gave him a lie that was also a truth.

"I'm travelling a lot now. I was in Volterra Castle for some time but I'll be going places soon." I shook Billy's hand and he leaned in a whispered in my ear.

"Your parents suspected your uncle. There's an account with your name on it. You are the password." And with that, Billy let go of my hand, picked up the lead and walked off with Sam. I looked back at the burnt down home that was mine and looked at the sky and my eyes widened.

Heavy clouds were rolling in; they were heading towards the sun. Then a though came to me.

The may not be able to go in sunlight u-noticed, but they definitely can go in cloud covering. When the clouds covered Volterra, we were all in danger. The clouds acted as a blanket for the sun. I ran back towards Volterra, looking at the forest and Anthony's home on the way, but avoiding his road. I looked back at the sky.

The clouds were nearly over Volterra. I had mere minutes left.

I ran through the entrance, out of breath and with a few looks from passers by. My hair fell around my shoulders and blew in my face from the wind. I looked around and I couldn't see Anne. I bolted again, my heart pumping with fear and excitement. I ran down alley ways and main lanes until finally I saw Anne, standing next to a fruit stall, talking to the man who tended it. I ran up to her and she caught me before I could fall. I placed a hand on her shoulder and sucked in deep breaths. Anne was caught in surprise.

"By god Marie! What's the matter?" I looked up at Anne and said what I could.

"We have to…get out of…here. Trap." Anne's face filled with confusion and she shook her head. She frowned and said by to the stall tender and pulled my into and alley. She stopped and spoke slowly.

"Now Marie, breather. What do you mean 'trap?' We're fine. What could possibly be wrong?" I took in a couple of deep breaths and prepared myself because I knew, soon, in a couple of seconds, we would start running. I could now speak properly, but I was so panicked that it came out quicker than usual.

"The others, the vampires who are out to attack the Volturi. It's a trap." I look at Anne, hoping she has enough sense to know what I'm thinking. She just shook her head. "Oh my god, Anne! Use sense. Look!" I pointed to the sky.

It was now a complete shroud of dark cloud, readying for a thunder storm. I looked at Anne and she was in shock at how quickly the cloud had come in. I shook her to give her some sense.

"ANNE! The others are going to use the cloud covering to enter Volterra! They can do that because the clouds act as a cover for sunlight! They're using the weather to catch us by surprise. Anne, we need to get back! Now!" Realization hit Anne's face and she covered her mouth. She nodded and ran along with me, still carrying the bags of food she bought for me. She led me down a path that headed for the back entrance.

"Marie, it must be one of them doing this to the weather! No cloud covering can come over that fast! We have to hurry! It is a trap! You were right! Why didn't I understand sooner?" She continued to run and I thought she'd have a heart attack or something, but she kept on running down the alleys.

Two shady figures walked in front of us and the both stopped when they saw us. We kept running. The shady man smelled in and pushed me, with force, against the wall. The other man grabbed Anne by the neck and with one swift movement, he broke it. The food fell to the floor and Anne was a limp body in the shady mans hand.

"ANNE!" I screamed. I hoped that someone would hear me and help me, maybe one of the Volturi. Looked at the man who pinned me to the wall, his strength hurting me. He took the hood he had off and I saw what the Volturi had. Pale skin, black eyes and a beautiful face.

"Rick lets go! Kill her already! My cloud covering won't last long, we're essential to the plan! Come on!" The man kept moving forward but 'Rick' didn't budge. He looked at me with interest. He looked towards the other vampire and barked and order.

"Lewis! Come here! She has potential!" Rick looked back at me again and Lewis came back, smelling me and smiling, but ignoring my scent, he looked at Rick.

"You sure?" Rick looks at Lewis and nodded. Lewis had a hint of a smile. He looked at me then back at Rick. "What will she have?" With that one sentence, I understood what Rick's power was. He could sense what a human's power would be if they were to be a vampire. Rick came close to me, still pinning me on the wall, and sniffed around me. He looked at Lewis.

"I don't know. She reeks of power though. She will be extremely powerful." I looked between Lewis and Rick then back at Lewis. His face was one of shock.

"You've never not determined a human before." Lewis looked around and fidgeted. He then gave the expression that he had just got the best idea. "Start it and leave her here in the streets. We'll come back to her later." He looks at me and winks. I looked at Rick and he smiled.

"That's the best idea you've come up with all day!" Rick smiled to show his teeth. He moved with a blur.

He bit my neck.

I screamed in pain. It felt like every part of my neck was on fire and with every heart beat, it spread to another place. Rick and Lewis smiled and Rick unpinned me and together, they ran off, leaving me in the alley, in agony and thriving on the floor. I had a feeling that those two wouldn't be coming back. There was one thing that came to me.

Run!

I got up against the screaming fire in my mind and brain and went down the alley that Rick and Lewis came from and kept on going until something caught my attention. To might right, not far from the outskirts, was a tunnel that led underground. That was the sewers. That was also the best place I could think of to hide. I ran to the tunnel and went inside and found all kinds of horrible rubbish in here. I found a cloth that seemed dry and I collapsed on it and I started to cry in pain and anguish. Anne was killed right before me and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless with Rick…

I couldn't think.

The pain was all over me now and I wanted to get it away. I took my hand away from my throat, but the air made it hurt even more. I screamed in agony.

My vision started getting dark.

I screamed even more and heard a rushing of water as it began to rain heavily. The filth around me was being washed away with fresh rain water and all I could do was reach for it. I put my hand in the water.

It seared in pain even more and I flinched away, screaming. Shouldn't steam be coming off me? My head was ringing and fell to my side, flinching and jerking in different directions. It would look like I was having a fit.

I closed my eyes and I screamed and blacked out, the fire still running through me.

...

...

...

...

...

I opened my eyes and screamed, but my voice was slightly different. My skin still looked the same. I felt a nudging on my leg and with all the strength I had, I attempted to sit up. I failed. The nudging stopped and I felt a tickle on my nose. I opened my eyes and moaned in pain. My tears no longer came but I couldn't help smile a little.

Lufi, the white rat who lived opposite me when I was in the streets, had curled up next to me and was scratching and wiping behind his ears. I screamed in pain again and my head gave a final throb and I collapsed.

Blackness encircled my world and I knew.

When I wake up, I'll be a vampire.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions and kick ass reviews. Pretty please.**

**What do you reckon Marie's power is or what would you like it to be?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	17. Beginnings

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Seems to me that people have been reading this less and less just when it gets to the good part.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Beginnings**

I…I can…breathe.

I…open my eyes. Everything is so much clearer. I can see details in the stone and see how the light reflects of the…water.

My throat! It hurts! A burning like…before. I put my hand to my throat and there is no fire but my skin…it's smooth. It's smooth like silk.

In front of me is a white rat. Lufi? Did he stay with me through…!

I sat up and looked around, a flood of blurry memories coming and seeing the faces of friends, family, loved ones and enemies. I was living with the Volturi who were vampires and I had friends, who were murdered. The Volturi were going to use me for a weapon or something like that. I went out with Anne to buy my last meal, and on the way back from seeing my house, the clouds (being controlled by Lewis) were rolling in quickly and I realized it was a trap. I ran back and told Anne, and on our way to a back entrance, we were attacked by the rogue vampires and Anne was killed, I was bitten and left on the street for having potential.

I ran to the sewers where I collapsed. The clearest memory I have of my human was looking at a white rat with red eyes. Lufi, who lived with me in the street. I was confused however.

Carlisle said that I might forget things yet it seemed like I hadn't forgotten anything. I could remember everything. I frowned and stood, and I widened my eyes at how quickly I could stand. I looked towards the entrance of the sewers and I saw that the sun was out, but it looked like the afternoon and it was heading for sunset. I didn't dare stick my hand out to see what Carlisle meant although the urge was strong.

I looked back down the other tunnels in the valley and saw that I could see as clear as day what was down there. The rain had washed away the sewage and the tunnels were more or less clean. I decided to walk down but then I heard a scratching noise.

It sounded as if something were scratching stone with a pick axe. I looked around and saw nothing. I looked down. There was the rat Lufi, scratching something on the floor. I frowned. Is that the best I can…

_I wonder if anyone heard those screams before. It sure sounded like someone needed help._

I looked around. Who was that voice? Where did it come from? I heard it again.

_Poor Anne. I only met her couple of times but I swear that I saw her with another girl three days ago! Hmm._

Three days ago. That meant that today was April 9th. Today was my seventeenth birthday. I was stuck at the age of seventeen exactly. I smiled. Where was this voice coming from? Then I saw him.

The man from the stall that Anne was talking to when I ran to her was walking around and he stopped in front of the sewer entrance. He looked inside and I froze, thinking he could see me. But it looked like he couldn't see anything. I realized that to me, darkness is like light. I could see clearly. He couldn't. I must be so far in that he can't see me in the darkness. I heard his voice again, but his mouth didn't move.

_Is there someone in there? I thought I heard something._

I understood. I could hear his thoughts. But how was that powerful? Surely Rick would've determined me when he had me pinned on the wall. The man from the stall edged closer and his scent came to me.

I punch a hole into the wall of the sewer and put my hands in, hoping for something to grip onto. His scent made the fire in my throat burn a thousand times worse. I wanted to rip his throat out and drink every least drop. But on the other hand. I didn't want to be a murderer or a monster. So I did what I could to get him away from me. I sucked in a breath and channelled strength into my throat.

I hissed as loud as I could.

The man from the stall screamed and ran away, pure fear and terror on his face. His scent lingered and there was a feeling in me that urged me to follow him and I almost gave in. That also confused me. Why did I have control? I thought I'd be raving mad with blood lust.

I pulled my hands out of the hole and forced myself to turn around and walk down the dark part (for a human) of the sewers. I kept walking and walking until I felt and weird urged to run. I stood still and tensed and let the energy burst. I ran so fast I was smiling, and I loved how I knew where the turns would be so I wouldn't look like an idiot if I ran into a wall. I heard voices and I stopped.

I heard the voices of the brothers, in private conversation.

I looked around me, and saw a grating. Quietly, a sneaked up to the grating and looked up, realizing that this was behind the brother's thrones. I stood there, listening to their conversation.

"How could this happen!" Aro shouted, and I could hear his footsteps going back and forth. He was pacing in the hall. I heard the frustrated intake of Caius and the quiet intake of Marcus. Caius took in more breath and I gathered he was going to speak first.

"Aro, it was their fault. They should've come back earlier. Do not blame yourself." I heard a creaking in the chair and…sensed that Caius leaned forward. I heard the stopping of the pacing and Aro turned towards Caius I gathered.

"They were caught off guard and Marie was the only one who gathered what was going on! Know that Caius! She figured what was happening and ran to Anne so they could get inside but were stopped by Rick and Lewis. Anne is dead and Marie is missing. Felix and Dimitri could smell it though. The blood of Marie mixed with venom. Even Dimitri said it radiated power! We were so close to having her. By this time though, she will either be turned or dead. She's gone!" Aro started walking and punched into the wall. I heard the cracking and Marcus standing. Caius and Aro left the room. Marcus came over the grating and leaned down.

"Marie?" Marcus placed his fingers through the grating and I touched them. He lifted the grating with ease and I could see his relieved face.

"Marcus." I gaped. My voice sounded very different from what it was before. My voice sounded smooth and that of a beautiful woman. I heard the slight chuckle of Marcus. I sensed something different now.

I sensed there was a rope, made of energy or light, and it was between me and Marcus. It flickered and was slightly bright. I looked at Marcus and he smiled.

"Aro was right. You are powerful. What do you sense?" Marcus looked at me with wonder and awe.

"I sense," I paused, still surprised how different my voice sounds, "I sense something like an energy or matter, floating between us, it emits something like a light or force. I have no idea what it is." I hope Marcus has answers, because it looked like, with his smile that I was on to something.

"That's my power, sensing relationship strength. Did you feel it flicker? That means it's getting stronger. Marie, wait here." Marcus stood and went to Aro's throne and brought back what looked like hairs. He held them out to me. I held me hand out, seeing the paleness of it. Marcus drops the hairs in my hand and I immediately feel a slightly different sense in my hands. Marcus offers his hand again. I touch it and I freeze.

Images of memories, hearing his thoughts, just rushed past me. It all started to slow down. I heard something in my mind. It was Aro shouting.

_She's important! We need her because she will be powerful! How can we change her into a vampire and become one of the family if you treat her like that! From now on, she'll have her nobility from today and will be a guest!_

I realized that it was what Wendy overheard the day before she played the violin for Alec and Jane. I took my hand away from Marcus and stood there, looking at him as he smiles at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"I saw things from your mind and heard your thoughts and felt other peoples relationship strength." I widened my eyes with realization with what I just said. I had Aro's power.

Just by touching strands of his hair.

My ability…I could absorb other vampires powers. I checked if I could still feel Marcus and mine's relationship strength… yes, it was still there. I broadened my hearing, leaving me open to everyone's thoughts.

_She is most dazzling as a vampire. Can you hear my thoughts Marie?_

Marcus's voice rang in my head and I nodded. I asked the question that confused me.

"Who did I get that from?" Marcus's smile faded.

"John. He could do things with people's thoughts. Read them, control them, and change them." I looked at Marcus. Aro said I radiated power.

Did I have a connection with it when I was human? Was I able to absorb them but just not use them until I was a vampire? The door opened and I tensed.

Caius walked in. He was looking at us. I felt another connection with Marcus and Caius. Caius came towards me and picked me up by the throat and lifted me out of the sewers. He held me against the wall of the Grand Hall. He looked straight into my eyes. I felt around with what sense I had and found Caius's mind. I imagined hooks and I put the in Caius's mind and I spoke out loud, praying this works.

"You will not kill me. You will put me down and walk away from this hall, forgetting that me or Marcus was here." I watched as Caius smoothed his grip on my neck and put me down. He let me go and walked away. I heard the door click behind him and then a blur of sound that was him running. I looked at Marcus. He was gaping.

"How did you do that?" His eyes were wide with amazement and shock.

"I imagined putting hooks into his head and I said what I said and he did it. Marcus, did I just control Caius Volturi?" I shook my head in shock and walked towards Marcus. Marcus came over and patted my shoulder.

"I believe you did. But you have to go." With that, someone jumped up from the sewer and put his hand on my mouth. He pulled me back into the sewer and picked my up, running through the tunnels. I couldn't see his face as I was looking behind him. Before we knew it, I was outside in the sunset, under the shade of trees. I was put down but I landed on my feet and looked at who got me out of Volterra.

It was Carlisle.

I could see him clearly now. He's more beautiful than what he looked like with my human eyes and he looked at me with amazement. I reached into his mind.

"How much of that did you hear…or see?" I looked down and Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders.

"Most of it. I followed you in the sewers and when you talked to Marcus, I waited in the sidelines, hearing everything. Marcus knew I was there. Didn't you pick up our bond?" I looked up at him to see he was slightly confused. The braches of the trees rustled in the wind and bit of sunlight hit us. I saw and noticed the reflections. Carlisle was right; vampires were like diamonds in sunlight. I shook my head. "But, I must say, no wonder Aro wanted you. To be powerful enough to control, not _influence,_ Caius Volturi…"

"Why can I do so much already? I thought it would take me a while to learn all this." I kick a stick and immediately regret it. I kicked it so hard that I launched splinters far away.

"It must be a natural instinct. You can absorb powers, but who says you can't immediately have an instinct telling you how to use it?" He had a point; I may understand powers when I get them. Doesn't mean I understand my own. I walk over and lean on a tree opposite Carlisle. I looked at him and cross my arms.

"This is all so scary. I was…I don't know…ready to be a normal vampire but this, absorbing thing, it's just so overwhelming. What happens if I absorb too much? I could go crazy!" I look away to see Billy walking Sam. I walk further into the forest, hoping he doesn't see me. Carlisle followed me.

"You blocked out the mind hearing didn't you?" Carlisle asked. He made a fair point and I turned towards him with a smile on my face. Knowing how to control a power also means I know how to block it out! Carlisle looked down and fidgeted. He looked back up at me. "Listen, I know you want to get away. Do you want to come with me? I could teach you the basics, help you control your thirst." I shake my head.

"I think the best way I can learn is on my own. I already avoided attacking a human. I think I'll be alright." I smile at Carlisle and I go over and hug him. "Thank you for being there for me. I think I would be dead if you didn't tell me about our kind." I pull out of the hug and Carlisle stops me from walking away.

"A few points before you go. One, you're a new born so you'll be strong than normal vampires. This will wear off so just be careful. Two, keep our existence a secret and don't kill unnecessarily. Three, you don't have to kill humans. Animals are a diet option. The choice is up to you." Carlisle winked at me. I waved and walked away, heading towards Anthony's house.

"Oh, Marie?" I turn around, and I see that Carlisle is quite far away from me, but I can hear him perfectly. I raise a hand to say I hear him. "This is your first and last day as a vampire. Make it worth it!" With that, Carlisle ran.

I turned around and started running through the forest. I ran so fast and I could see everything so I couldn't smack into anything. I stopped suddenly and looked at my left hand, seeing my ring was still on the index finger. I took it off and placed it on the ring finger and smiled at how it looked. I continued to run.

I did a sharp right and ran towards Billy's old farm and found one lone cow in the field. It was obviously dying and I used my senses to figure out what was wrong but I got nothing. I listened. Its heart was slowing down. It was dying of old age. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I crouched down, ready to spring at the cow (weird how that sounds). I crept closer and lunged at it, knocking it over in the longer grass. The cow didn't even try to struggle. I looked at its neck and lower my mouth and bit.

As soon as I felt my venom enter its body, I heard the heart stop and felt the last intake of breath. I felt better, knowing the fact that it died from shock rather than my venom. I continued to drain it and felt my throat feeling slightly better, not noticing how much it hurt before. I put the cows head down on the grass and looked around to see if anyone was watching again. When I saw no one was, I lifted the head and continued to drain from the neck. I was happy at the fact of how much blood was in this animal. I drained it until it was dry and stood up, turning around and running towards Anthony's with a sudden thought in my mind.

I wasn't going to end up like my mother or John.

I wasn't going to wait at the sidelines until I had enough control to see him.

I was going to test myself.

I was going to talk to Anthony.

There would be two outcomes with this. Either we stay together.

Or he dies.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Do you like Marie's power?**

**Would you have it or would you think it's a bit dangerous?**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	18. The Test

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Got a lot of mail last chapter and one fan mail which was pleasant.**

**Two chapters in a day. Hehe**

**The Test**

I ran up to Anthony's house and I went around the windows, a breeze of scent lurking around me. I leapt through the window and went first into Anthony's parent's room, checking it's them the scent is coming from.

I sniffed the pillows and the rags. Their scent was strong and I wouldn't have much trouble resisting them like the man in the stall. I went into Anthony's room and immediately stopped.

I already caught his scent and I stopped myself in his doorway. His scent was very powerful and my throat hummed in its burning sensation. I edged further in and picked up his clothes, smelling them and smelling his pillow and sheets. I couldn't smell he original scent that my human nose picked up but the smell of his blood. I winced with the memories of his blood rushing to his cheeks with his giddiness of kissing me. I heard up the road the sound of rocks and road being scraped aside and I ran out of the house, hiding behind a fallen tree in the forest opposite and I saw as Anthony and his parents walk in their house without a suspicion that a vampire has been in there which made me feel sick.

Anthony stopped outside of his house and looked around as if something bothered him. I peaked my senses and heard the heartbeats of bird, squirrels and rabbits. I wouldn't let myself completely go or I'd attack. I sat on the ground, leaning against the fallen tree and looked away from Anthony's house and closed my eyes. Hoping to get some sleep…

Hoping to get some sleep…

Hoping to get some SLEEP!

With frustration I burst out a load of energy, frightening animals and birds away. I realised that animals must have some better senses than humans. I look around and see Anthony, sitting on the fence, waiting for me. I had to wait till sunlight, or at least lure him wear it'd be safe for him. I broadened my range on my power and blocked out Marcus's power. I felt his mind and I put a soft hook in it. I gave him my thought.

_Walk to the forest past the fallen tree and wait._

I heard the footsteps. They were coming closer to me and I moved around the tree as he came on my side. He stopped and started turning round, a confused expression on his face.

_Why am I over here?_

I stood up slowly, holding onto the thick fallen tree and I was relieved that the sun had gone and it was now dark. Anthony spun round and saw me. His eyes widened and he gaped. I grasped onto the tree and held my breath. From where I was, Anthony's scent was strong.

"Marie, what happened to you?" Anthony came closer but I held my hand out to stop him.

"What do you notice different about me?" I saw Anthony get even more shocked when I spoke. He edged a little closer and I hissed to stop him. I grasped the tree hard and my hands broke into the tree. I found a new place to grasp in the centre of the tree. I used Marcus's power and I felt it flicker like crazy. The energy was very bright and on Anthony's side, it flickered like how grass moves in the wind. Anthony stood straight and he looked directly at me.

"Everything. Everything is different, but I don't care what's happened to you to make you like this, my feelings still stand. Tell me what's happened Marie!" Anthony did the unspeakable.

He walked right up to me and touched my arm. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise, feeling how hot his skin was in comparison to mine. I breathed in and my throat was on fire again, even with me hunting only minutes before. I wanted to push Anthony away but I remembered that I was much stronger than him and I would probably kill him if I did.

Then I thought of something. I could control people's thoughts, why can't I control my own with my power.

For example, masking the pain in my throat.

I used my power and placed a hook in my own mind.

_You will not feel the pain of Anthony's scent._

Immediately, I felt the pain subside. I know now what Aro meant by being powerful. Even if I had the real new born stage, I could control it with the powers I had and therefore immediately skip it. I wanted to test something.

I took my hand out of the tree hesitantly and turn around and ran quickly around Anthony's house, picking up his parents scent but not his. It worked. I just only hope it's permanent or lasting. I ran back to Anthony and I stood in front of him. I knew that it was in my mind that I felt no pain, but I did know it was there. I did know it was raging for me to kill him. I stood straight in front of him.

"Do you believe in myths? This is the best way I can explain what's happened to me." I kept my gaze on Anthony and hoped I was leading somewhere.

"Marie, are you…a monster or something?" I winced. Those were the words I never wanted to hear. I didn't want to be a monster and he said it there in front of me.

"Go though all the myths you've heard of before, and think which one relates to me best." I hoped he wouldn't say something stupid.

"Umm…there's the Greeks… fallen…sorceress…werewolves…vam-"Anthony stopped and looked at me, squinting. He edged closer and I stood still. Anthony put his arms around my waist and played with the finger wearing our ring. "You accept then." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled my face away. Anthony had a face of protest. I smiled and shook my head.

"How much do you know about vampires, Anthony?" I put my arms around Anthony, being careful I don't crush him. In this light, I could see him clearly. He was more handsome, and his eyes stood out even more.

"Well, they don't go in sunlight, drink blood, turn people and they're immortal. Marie, is this what you're saying?" I shook my head and caught off guard, Anthony kissed me on the lips. His lips were softer and very much warmer than what they were compared to my human life. I pulled back slowly, so as not to seem I didn't want to kiss him, because believe me, I did want to.

I pulled Anthony away, deeper into the forest and we lay down in the grass, my head on his chest and I explained everything that had happened since I was picked up by Felix and Dimitri to now. I sometimes touched his skin to see things that I didn't know about, specifically the parts involving my mother. Other times I sensed the relationship grow and his temper flare.

Eventually, Anthony sat up and pulled me up with him. He looked away from me as if he were disgusted with me. I looked down.

"If you want to end this, I understand completely." I looked to Anthony and he shot his head round to me and picked up my hand, kissing it softly.

"Marie, that is by far the most stupid thing you've ever said." Anthony looks up at me and stands. He looks towards the full moon that was now out, making me look even paler than I am and Anthony the same colour as me. I stand too and go next to Anthony, hugging him from behind.

Anthony turned around and went on his knees. "I said in that letter that I'd always be here for you. I'm sticking to it. I don't care if you are a vampire who can crush me, or drink me and throw me around like a doll. I don't care if you're going to drain a cow every once in a while, I will always be here for you. So do one thing for me. Wait here!" Anthony kissed my forehead and ran off.

I sat down in the long grass, waiting for Anthony. I already had used my telepathy so many times today that I tried broadening them. My senses expanded to Anthony's house and I heard scratching of a nib to paper. I stretched a hook all the way to Anthony's mind and I closed my eyes, think about what Anthony is seeing.

He was writing a letter and I pulled away immediately, know what he will do.

I heard the running feet of Anthony, coming to the forest. He ran up to me, and held out his hand and pulled me up.

"I'm doing this with you. Whether you like it or not." He raised my left hand and kissed my mother's ring. He was carrying a bag behind him and I shook my head.

"I can't tear you away from your parents. No. I could kill you!" I looked into his eyes hoping he would see reason.

"I'm coming with you. I'm going to help you through this. Please do me the favor of letting me come with you. I can't bear life without my love." He held my hand again and adjusts the bag. I smile and hug him. I nod.

"Forever?"

"Definitely!" and with that I smile at him and Anthony looks back at his house one last time and walks off with me. I decide that it's stupid how slow we're walking so I gave Anthony a piggy back (ignoring the weirdness of it).

"By the way Marie…happy birthday!" He said as we ran through the fields of Volterra and escaping the life of a slave. Forever.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**This isn't the last chapter guys and gals.**

**There's one more after this.**

**Thought and opinions and rating cuteness!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S. I'm going to remind people again of my other story called 'Red World' which is based around Hush, Hush which I will be doing a sequel to after this.**


	19. Hunter Being Hunted

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Here is that last chapter and I really hope you like it.**

**Have fun. The end is here.**

**Hunter Being Hunted**

The year is 2010.

I sat at a table in the evening of the Italian lakes, looking out at Lake Como.

Menaggio was the one place I heard was beautiful and there was nothing but peace there. I've been living here for three months now and I love it. On the table was this morning's paper (that I bought only minutes before). The headlines were always about sex, drugs or murder.

Today, it was about murder.

It was a headline that I celebrity model and charity worker Leonardo De Rosa's son had been brutally killed buy animals.

**Gruesome Celebrity Death**

**3 days ago, at around 10pm, Leonardo De Rosa's son was found brutally killed by animals. The boy was found around his father's villa in Rome in the fields, covered in scratches and bite marks.**

**Forensics have released information connected to the boy's death.**

"**The boy was found at around 10pm. Forensics examined the boy's body and we can officially say that this is an animal attack of a wild animal. It's most a case of 'wrong place at the wrong time'."**

I threw the paper down. Leonardo's son was obviously killed by a vampire. The picture of the forensic worker giving a statement was not human, but vampire, and was given on a rainy day. It was a cover up but it's understandable, we had to keep our existence a secret. I knew better than a majority of vampires who would come for you if you broke the law.

I looked to my right; on the opposite side of the café area was an old man. He came here every night and always spiked his drink with vodka despite the alcohol ban on the café. I ma be a vampire, but I still respected human laws and requests.

I reached out with my senses and placed a band of energy around the coke can. This band lets me do a load of things. I think about how many vampires I met over the years. 200 years nevertheless.

When me and Anthony first ran away, we went to Florence and there, I withdrew my money (and there was a lot). We spent it on clothes, a home and food for Anthony. Every two years or so we moved from place to place. We met a coven in France where I met Jack. Jack had the ability of telekinesis which was handy. We went to Spain and I met Liz. She also had an ability of morphing objects.

Me and Anthony went to America and we met a couple of covens. We spent some time at the Denali's and I gained Kate's affinity although she wasn't that happy I advanced past her in a few short weeks.

We travelled everywhere but eventually, it had to end. Here I am, in Italy.

The old man reached for the spiked can of coke.

_Move left._

The can moved to the opposite side of the table and the man looked at his can with anger. This isn't the first time I played around with him. The old man raised his hands and I leaned forward, watching him as he gets ready to pound against the can. He swipes. I zigzag the can back and forth over the table and eventually the old man stands. If I was right, his name was Bernie.

"Damn you! Waitress, this can is enchanted!" Everyone stopped the conversations and looked at Bernie, bursting into hysterics. I smiled. Bernie was the town's scrooge. No one liked him, especially me. I planted a hook into his mind.

_Calm down, walk out. You will never spike your drink again._

With that, I knew his alcohol days were over. That was one thing about my power with the mind, if I put enough force into it; it's permanent, like with Caius. Marcus sends me messages through some form and has done since I turned. He told me how Caius never blabbed about our little meeting and when he mentioned it, he never even remembered it. Marcus also warned me not to use it too much.

I stand up and walk past the waitress who was heading for my table. I mutter sorry and go to their bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. I'd seen myself through so many people's eyes and I felt like I should look at myself.

I was wearing a two tone shirt of black and gray, the sleeves were gray and were three quarter length. On top of that I had a black, three quarter length, hooded military jacked. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. I looked at my face to see the soft features and my topaz eyes I was proud of and I had to admit, they did look better than the red that I had as a new born. My hair was no longer flowing and long but went just past the shoulders and was layered. I stepped back and looked at myself properly. I looked good!

I heard the door open to the café. A man wearing baggy jeans, sports trainers and a hoodie walked in. I knew who it was because he always wore similar things and that was my cue to leave the toilets that I actually never need to use. I pulled the door open and saw Charlie. He saw me and nodded seriously. I gestured for him to follow me and I told the waitress I was moving tables. I walked outside and sat at the table furthest away from people. I was the only one to sit at this table because of how isolate it was but the staff only kept it there to my request. Charlie walked up and sat down, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Can you at least try to dress like a normal person?" I looked at Charlie's topaz eyes. I met Charlie about twenty years ago and he was on a diet of human. He didn't know you could live on animals and switched diets immediately. He lives on a good diet of cow.

"We aren't normal though." Charlie spoke back in his thick Italian accent. I rolled my eyes and kicked his knee. He winced and rubbed his knee. "Ow! Do you want me to talk or not?" I widen my eyes in a gesture to shut up.

"Yes! Of course I want you to talk! Why do you think I asked you to meet me here?" I shake my head and look out at the lake and the large mountains and hills that rise beside it, giving a lovely view.

"Why did you want me to come anyway? You already know what's going on. If I know, so do you! Remember that?" I look at Charlie and feeling anger stirring. I've told him so many times why I ask to meet him and he doesn't seem to want to remember. I'll make sure this is the last time he asks.

"Because I need a second opinion." I hook his mind. _Remember that and don't ask me again!_

"I love it when you need me sometimes!" Charlie smiles and laughs, looking out at the lake. Charlie also has a gift. Charlie knows and see's important information to do with either himself or his friends. We both saw some things but Charlie does get more than me. His power annoys me most of the time so I block it out. Although, I saw flickers of things yesterday that worried me and I think Charlie saw it too, hence why I'm meeting him.

"What did you see?" The handy thing about Charlie's power is that he see's things from the past as well. That's another thing that annoys me.

"Well, look's like your old friends are rounding up our kind. They aren't happy that the got oust at that trial they went to in America a couple of months back. You didn't see that?" He frowns in confusion.

"I prefer not to use your talent. It's annoying. I'm seeing things left right and centre. I prefer to have it blocked out. You could've told me you had this power before I punched you." I cross my arms and look at Charlie in the eyes.

"Yeah, well, where would you be without me? Do you wanna hear the rest in detail?" I shake my head.

"The whole thing. Who, what when where why! "I smile. Charlie liked the sound of his own voice so he liked long explanations.

"Well, a while back, this vampire dude married this human chick and they got jiggy on their honeymoon, not knowing what consequences could come out of it. Three weeks later, BAM, there's a hybrid girl born. Now, three months later, the hybrid, her mother and this word is new to me, the hybrid's _imprint _were out hunting animals and a girl from the Denali's spotted them and thought the hybrid was a immortal child when actually, the hybrid is smart and grows pretty fast. The Denali girl went to the Volturi and reported the hybrid and a month later they went to Forks-"The name caught me off guard. I had a friend in Forks.

"Forks? Carlisle's coven?" I look at Charlie and he gapes.

"You know them? I got their names and everything but I didn't know you know them!" I wave it off.

"I know Carlisle. He sends me letters every so often. Tell me, who's who!" I lean forward for answers but all I get is a blank look and I snicker. Looking at the lake and leaning back in my chair, reaching for Charlie's power.

Suddenly I had a massive wave or information hit me because I had so many friends and I myself (not boasting) was quite important. I linked a lot of vampires together. There was one load of information I kept on seeing over and over again; the one of a clearing where two groups of vampires stood against each other on either end. I saw Carlisle with his friends and the Denali's around him. I looked toward the other side and saw the Volturi, the one family I' have been avoiding for the past 200 years. I saw Irina. Then I knew everything that was happening there and what was happening now because of it.

"You're kidding!" I look at Charlie who is now sulking and looking sad. He's fiddling with the menu and I gape. "The Volturi are rounding up any vampires with abilities and sending them to…look for me! They don't even know-"Charlie looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "Caius found my letters! Dammit!" I slam the table and immediately regret it because there was a huge dent in the table now. I place my hand over the table quickly and see as my powers reverse what's happened to the table. Charlie looks in awe.

"You do know why he's after you though?" I shake my head, because I didn't let his power get that far to telling me. "Well, Aro is pissed off that you hid away from him for 200 years when he was 'so nice' to you and he wants your power part of his collection. If I were you I'd be moving now. Where you going to go?" I think about who would help me because this is definitely something I can't do on my own. I have at least one person with me all the time and I can't think of any families who would take me in and hide me. I shake my head and shrug.

"The only place I can think of is Forks. We know for a fact they won't be going back there any time soon and I'll stop sending letter to Marcus. Dimitri won't find me, my scent changed when I turned. I know his coven won't exactly like us arriving but Carlisle will understand." I get up and I walk away, noticing that Charlie isn't getting up. I turn to look at him. "You coming?" Charlie spins round, a huge grin on his face.

"You want me to come?" He stands.

"Despite how annoying you and your power can get, you're still a friend. Also, you saw that too so they're obviously going to come for you too." I gesture for him to come over and he puts an arm around my shoulders. "But first, new wardrobe." Charlie starts to moan and laughs at me. We step out of the café and I look to my right, seeing the one person I wanted.

He walked over to me and kisses me on the forehead. I looked up at his golden eyes and his lovely layered brown hair and his gorgeous build.

"Charlie called." Anthony said and I knew that Charlie had told him everything. "So, where we off to now?" He holds my hand and digs Charlie in the arm, smirking at him the way boys do with each other.

"We're going to Forks." I looked as Anthony nodded to himself.

"Seems reasonable." Anthony squeezes me tight to reassure me the we'll be okay. I pick up my iphone and see the one thing I didn't want to see.

When I was in India, a vampire girl called Niji could see the future though screens like television and phones and the visions always started with the screen fuzzing.

That is what my iphone was doing now. The screen cleared and I saw hooded figures go in the café and look around. One of them popped their hood down.

It was Jane. She looked up.

She looked at me through the screen. I gasped. I look forward and put hooks in Charlie and Anthony's mind, showing them what I just saw. Anthony tensed.

"Unless we want to go back to Volterra, I suggest we run. Now!" Anthony breathed in and absorbed energy around him. He held me and Charlie at the back of our necks and channels the energy into us, making us feel stronger. Anthony held me hand and we ran off, twice as fast as normal.

That night we were on an express plain heading to Italy. I opened myself up to Anthony's power and drew some energy from surrounding sources. Anthony had the power to absorb energy and he could use that energy to make him stronger, faster or turn it into something. I once saw him turn the energy into lightning and that is something he loves playing with.

I looked at my iphone and stood up, locking myself in the cubicle. I did something against aeroplane rules.

I called Carlisle.

It picked up on the third ring. "Hello." It was a girl's voice and she sounded very bubbly. I heard some other voices in the background.

"Hi, can I speak to Carlisle please." I whispered and I heard the room go deadly quiet. I also heard a male voice asking 'Alice' to hand over the phone.

"Who is this speaking?" 'Alice' still sounded bubbly but slightly disappointed that the phone call wasn't for her maybe.

"It's Marie. Carlisle will know." I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. I heard Alice on the end of the phone.

"It's Marie. She say's you know her." There was a short pause.

"Alice, give me the phone." I heard a grunt and the phone passed to another hand. I heard a clear strong male voice.

"Marie?" The people behind him had shushed. They listened on the conversation.

"I'm sorry I just called you like this. There's a problem. Something has sparked off because of what happened with your coven, as in the little girl." I heard Carlisle sudden intake of breath.

"How do you know about that?" I heard another male voice asking for the phone.

"I have a friend who see's and get's information. We only saw a couple of hours ago what happened with your coven, and Carlisle, because of that, I'm in trouble. I need your help!" I hoped Carlisle would understand. The other male voice persisted on talking to me. I couldn't bear it anymore. "Carlisle put me on loud speaker." I heard and audible beep and a clunk of the phone being put on the table.

"What do you want?" I heard the other male say and I was offended.

"Well hello to you too. Look, Carlisle, they're coming for me and I know they won't go anywhere near you for a while. I just need to hide. _We_ just need to hide." I heard the ruffling sound and Carlisle spoke over them.

"We'll be waiting for you and Anthony and…Charlie I think. I know you three stick together. You're welcome here." I thanked him and hung up. Unlocking the door and walking back to my seat next to Anthony.

"Prepare yourself. We aren't getting a pleasant reception." I told Anthony before he could ask.

I looked at my iphone which was fuzzing, the screen cleared. I placed my earphones in and strengthened the power.

There was Jane telling Aro they caught our scent but they lost us.

Aro began tearing up his throne in pure anger.

I couldn't help but show Anthony and we laughed together.

But, as we came nearer to America, I couldn't help but feel as if we will always be chased and never be free.

Carlisle would help me.

Hopefully.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**That the end people.**

**What do you think?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	20. Sequel Preview

**A preview to the sequel. 'Guardians Of Truth'.**

I spanned my mind senses and I gasped at a single thought.

_Wow! Look at that! He has diamonds on his hand! Mommy! I should tell her and she'll love it!_

I gave a faint hiss. Anthony spun round and looked at me with concern.

"What's the matter?" I looked at Anthony and he held my hand. I made sure that Aro's power wasn't going to interfere.

"The little girl in front on the right of Charlie, she can see his hand. She's going to tell her mother who is then going to look at it and scream, because she knows he isn't normal." I looked around to find the easiest way get to the girl but what should I do with her.

Change her mind?

Erase her memory?

Break her neck?

**Please comment. :) looking forward to posting it XD**


End file.
